And This Morning?
by MiladyBellatrixBlack
Summary: Now living in Tomorrow, Eep understands that there are still new sights to see, places to explore, and things to learn. Sometimes new things are hard to understand, and so when a harsh voice comes from the most unexpected place, all she can think is to run. The question is will she return and if so, can he make her understand? I don't own the Croods, nor do I profit from stories!
1. And This Morning?

It was a brisk and hazy morning. The sun just barely popping the horizon had yet to provide the warmth to heat the world. Sturdy, little red-headed Eep sat on her favorite outcropping of grey green rock overlooking the vast rolling water. Normally so energetic, Eep lounged quietly, feet tucked beneath her and her arms crossed in front of her body. She loved this time of day. The moment the sun peaked over the rolling waves felt like a kiss from her mother when she was small and the rays fell on her forehead, caressing her face. A soft weight pressed lightly on her neck as he sat beside her. Guy. He often joined her, the two of them basking in the delicate glow of the dawn. She turned her head to face him, taking in his sleepy morning face. He grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"And this morning?" He asked her this question every time. It meant he wanted her to describe what she saw. He relished her descriptions on everything, delighting in her surprise and respect of every detail. Guy would close his eyes and let her words wash over him, imagining what she saw before he would let himself truly see it.

"It was bright. Stinging. That shimmery color of the inside of a shell or Sandy's eyes. A burning ball, so fuzzy. And then it lit the tree tops on fire and became clear. The flock of turtledoves nesting nearby leapt into the air and soared on the beams into the puff...what do you call those puffy things again?" She crinkled her nose as she thought hard.

"Clouds?"

"Yeah! Those. The clouds. And then they disappeared." She raised her hand to the sky and stretched out her fingers to imitate their path. Guy reached and pressed his hand towards hers, turning it and intertwining their fingers.

Their eyes locked and Guy's face turned serious, "You're becoming a better storyteller than Grug." Eep laughed and opened her mouth to speak when a sharp, angry screech sounded from the beach. Eep's pet and riding companion, a young red owlbear, had been playing near the surf and was now joined by another owlbear, this one large and much darker. A male. A cruel, growling came from behind the bared teeth and then suddenly the darker animal pounced on the back of her squalling creature.

"Guy? Guy! Wha—she's getting hurt! We have to go stop—Guy! GET UP!" Eep pounced to her feet and tried to shake Guy's hand off hers, panic setting in for fear of her pet.

"Stop, Eep. Owbe is fine. Just leave it." His grasp tightened on hers and he tugged gently to try and encourage her to sit back beside him.

"How can you say that? Listen! She's in pain, guy! What is he doing to her?" Eep's disbelieving face peered down in ragged need as she tried to comprehend why he wouldn't listen.

"It's—it's just a thing, a natural thing. That happens. You know, it's um...a life thing that happens." He faltered his words, a blush blooming on his darkened complexion.

"What?" Eep's concern for her animal was tangible and she reached to tug at her hair, a sure sign of her distress. "That. That...sound is **_not_** natural! What is it then, that 'thing' they're doing, if he's not hurting her?"

Guy cleared his throat, and she watched as his complexion reddened. "T...ah...ergh...hm. They—well, they're you know, uh...mating?"

Eep cocked her head and stared hard at her embarrassed companion, "...What?"

"Mating, Eep. They're mating. It's...uh, well, what animals...uh, you know, for...they're mating, Eep, just leave it. Sit down and no more questions." His tone grew exasperated and sharp. He glanced at her awkwardly before abruptly looking away.

Guy yelped as she squeezed his hand hard, trying to make him recognize the trouble her poor pet was in, "This isn't right! We have to make him stop! We have to get him off her! He'll kill her! GUY!"

"Eep!" Guy barked at her, "Knock it off! There's nothing you can do! They're going to mate whether you like it or not, just **_Leave It_**! I don't know what to tell you!" His lips pressed in an angry line on his face and he glared at her, disbelievingly. How could she not know? He didn't know how to explain something like mating to someone like—like Eep. There was no way he could...why did she not know?

She started at his voice and ripped her hand from his. He was angry? Guy was never angry with her. Grug plenty, sometimes even Thunk. But never Eep. He wouldn't look at her. And that voice...that voice was not her Guy. She didn't understand. Her eyes hazed over fuzzing her vision and she clutched her arms to her body as if cold.

"Eep, I..."

"NO!" She turned abruptly on her heel and took off at her full capacity. Guy was quick, but there was no person alive who could overtake Eep at a full run. Not even her little sister, Sandy, although the child would soon become a challenge. She heard her name. His voice was now pained, calling her back to him.

No.

No more angry men. No more telling her what to do or who to be. No more yelling. This new world was wonderful, so much to do and see and smell. There was the light. And Grug, Grug didn't worry so much anymore. He didn't yell and stomp around, or throw things, or pout...as much. He let her explore and didn't raise a fuss. There was more life and more laughter and more love. And Guy. More and more there was Guy. They were always searching each other out. When he awoke, she was there smiling. After her kills, he always came to ruffle his fingers through her hair and tell her she was awesome. During rainstorms and thunder, they sat together under the green canopy of leaves and he would cradle her, their stolen embraces quelling her uncertainty. More love. And that is why the anger shook her so. He had never spoken to her that way.

Eep paused for breath, taking in her surroundings. She had run blindly, trying to get as far away as possible, and found herself in a lush thicket of fresh smelling greenery. Eep sank to her knees against a thick tree trunk, gasping, her lungs screaming for relief. Now that she had stopped, she permitted herself to think. "Mating?" she spat disdainfully. What a **_HORRIBLE _**thing! What was the point this...this mating thing, had? Poor Owbe. Her defenseless little owlbear making those noises, being hurt by that hulking beast, it made her heart ache. The screeching sound haunted her, reverberating through her brain.

Eep slammed her hand hard on the ground growling, "And **_stupid_** Guy!" The first pound left a fist sized dent in the ground and pained her knuckles...it felt good. She slammed her fist into the hard earth several more times, leaving her hand raw and red. Her vision became blurry again, the wetness gathering at the corners, frustrating her more.

She wanted Ugga. Ugga always knew what to say. Grug would grunt, Thunk would stammer carelessly, and Gran would make fun, but Ugga, Ugga would come and sit quietly, often smoothing Eep's wild hair. Then after a bit of silence, she would speak simple things in her soothing voice and it would be okay. Eep's breath came in shuddering, painful gasps as she sobbed into her hands. The need for comfort overtook her senses. She curled up into the tiniest ball against the tree, her heart heavy and her legs shaking with the ache of her muscles. He had _never _spoken to her like that, so harsh and biting. Guy always loved when Eep asked questions, loved to answer her and make her think.

Although it was still early, the wetness in Eep's eyes made them sting and want to close, surrendering to sleep. Taking the thought to be cautious in mind, Eep ascended her tree, climbing high into the foliage. Normally Chunky or Owbe would be with her for protection, but the tree would work just as well. At a low branch with thick leaves and a wide base, Eep settled and made herself as comfortable as possible, falling into a fretful sleep.

She awoke at the burning hours of midday. The sun was hot overhead, even through the canopy shelter of leaves. Eep began her descent and quickly scaled to the bottom.

"Have a nice nap, Eep?"

The sudden voice startled her and she spun swiftly to see her mother resting against the base of her tree. "Mom."

"I smelled you out," Ugga patted the ground beside her. Eep stepped over and plopped down, resting her head in Ugga's lap.

"Sorry I haven't been helping today. I needed a break." Eep sighed, "Guy's angry with me."

Ugga chuckled, "Funny, that's what Guy said to me but in reverse."

"Huh?"

She smoothed her fingers through Eep's unruly hair as she answered, "Guy said you were angry with him. He's been sitting on the beach all morning talking to Belt. Just a bit ago, he came to me and explained how he messed up and now you were angry and he couldn't find you. So I offered to try. You're not angry?"

Eep sniffled, "...no."

"Hmm, okay then," Ugga let the silence build, "It **_is_** natural, you know."

"Mom?" Eep raised her head.

"Mating. It is natural. Guy was right. Mating is how we get little Eeps, and little Thunks, and little Sandys. Your father is my mate, Eep. Animals mate, people, we mate. Then there are baby animals and baby people and then they grow up, find mates. I've never...we never said anything really to you kids. There was nobody around, everyone we knew died. When year after year in that cave amounted to it still being just the six of us, well, I didn't know if there was anyone left in the world, honestly. I figured there was time still. But you're getting older, all of you." Here Ugga paused for a moment, smiling wistfully. "I'm sorry seeing what you did scared you. But it's truth, Eep." Ugga blinked repeatedly, her eyes wet, and looked down at her daughter with what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Someday Gran will be gone. Gran is my mom, just as I'm yours. So the babies you will have will make me a gran."

"Mom. I'm scared." Eep turned her cheek, hiding her shame.

"Oh, Eep, what does your dad always say?"

The redhead grinned cheekily and turned back to Ugga, nudging her with a shoulder, "Release the baby?"

Ugga laughed, "No! Never be afraid! Things will work, I promise. But you have to guard against this. You can't just run away when you're afraid. Sometimes you stay and stick it out. You're a big girl now, a woman. And things are going to scare you, but you will face it. You and your mate, together."

Eep looked apprehensive, "Mate? No, I don't want a mate. They're mean...and—and angry. They hurt you. Can't I just be Eep?"

Ugga smiled again, "We'll see about that. I have a feeling your mind might change. But in the mean time, you should forgive him, Eep. He was confused and embarrassed. He didn't understand how _you_ didn't understand. I told him that we've never really...well, talked about it. He's sorry, poor boy. You were so scared and it scared him. So he reacted the only way he could think of by trying to explain something he really knows nothing about either. He has been beating himself up all morning about it, and I think he's suffered enough, don't you? He never meant to hurt your feelings, Eep."

"I'm...not ready to see him. Mom? What did you do...when Dad yelled? How did you not want to just run?" Eep's eyebrows knit together, waiting for the reassuring words from her mother, needing to hear that it would be okay.

"I took a deep breath. I remembered that I loved him and that most times the harsh words came from a place of good. He was worried and that was all. And then you kids came along and I really loved that he kept us save, until I realized that he also kept you so unhappy. It was a matter of time before you would grow to hate us. And so I'm glad Guy came along. Your father is happier, your brother and sister are happier, and you, you're happier. That is all I care about. And he doesn't yell so much anymore, so that's nice." Ugga rolled her eyes as she laughed, thinking of her mate. "Now then, we need to get something started for tonight's dinner. And I think I'm in the mood for fresh meat, what do you say? Want to hunt with your old mom?"

Eep nodded and stood up pulling Ugga up with her. She sighed and asked childishly, "Race? Catch me?"

"I'll always catch you, my baby girl." Ugga planted a light kiss on Eep's forehead. "But, you're on!" Ugga placed her hand on top of her child's head and dunked her to the ground, taking off with a head start, "Better catch up, Eep!"

Hours later, Ugga and Eep returned to camp, laden with their fresh kill, a plump chickenfish.

"Eep!" Grug's voice rang out, "Guy's been looking for you everywhere. He took Chunky and went toward the sun a knuckle ago." Grug took his finger and held it in front of his eye, squinting. "Blow your shell. Let him know you're okay."

"No."

Grug grunted and tossed his cross little daughter his own shell, "Go on."

"NO!" The shell came flying back and donked Grug on the side of the head.

"Fa!? Uh, you know what? Fine!" He bent and retrieved his shell, "Girls! I hope this is the last of them. So Dramatic! Fine! Just trying to help. One minute all, _'Dad, I love you'_, the next? Abuse! I give up!" The hulking man set to building the fire, mumbling to himself.

Eep rolled her eyes and went to find her baby sister. Sandy was gnawing on a thigh bone when Eep picked her up and swung her around. Sandy squealed as her big sister threw her up in the air and then slung them both on the ground. She held onto the tiny girl's hands, placing her small, nimble feet under the child's belly, and lifted her as though she were a soaring turtledove. The sisters rough and tumbled until dusk broke and the bird was nearly done roasting. The shrill cry of Gran's shell rang out, alerting the small clan to food. Seconds later, a bounding sound from the distance brought Chunky and Guy into view.

In a panicked, almost strangled shout, Guy called, "Grug! I can't find her! I just don't know... EEP! Where have you been?" The cat galloped to camp and Guy tumbled off his back to the ground, racing up to Eep and Sandy, arms open wide for a comforting embrace. Eep's eyes narrowed as she tucked Sandy under her and rolled, bounding to her feet, away from Guy. She "hummph"ed as she placed her little sister on her broad shoulders and stalked away. Sandy turned her head and shrugged in sympathy at Guy, waving her little hand.

Guy's shoulders sagged and his face drooped as he whispered miserably, "I give up."

A huge meaty hand clamped down tightly on his neck, "Not yet you don't. That's just how they are." Grug's toothy smile peered down at Guy, "Why, Ugga was so stubborn one day about something so...so stupid." Here, Grug stuck a hefty finger in his mouth and pulled his lip aside, revealing a large gap in his molars. "She punched me right in the jaw. We had our mating ceremony just a day later and I haven't spent a day without her since. Could have done a few days without her mother, though." Grug chuckled lightly at his own cleverness.

He ruffled his hand through Guy's hair roughly, "Look, women are difficult, but they're worth it. She's not really mad, just stubborn. Give her some time, son. She'll stop and get back to being Eep. Besides, look at how much I've yelled at her, and she still seems to like me sometimes..."

"Grug?"

"Yeah?"

"You just called me 'son', you know that, right?"

The fist that swung and punched Guy in the shoulder knocked him down, 'Yeah, I know. Now, come on. Food's ready."

At the dinner fire, Eep sat next to her mother, talking quietly, and pointedly not glancing in Guy's direction. She refused to acknowledge his presence, leaving him feeling bruised and frustrated. Soon after the bones were picked clean, Grug called for a story, grabbing a fist full of colorful earth. Guy looked up, hopefully, but watched as Eep picked up Sandy and snuggled up next to Ugga, who shot him a sympathetic glance.

She was punishing him. He hadn't been without Eep for a single day since he'd met her and he needed her with him. Needed the brush of hands as they walked together. The feeling of her eyes on him across the fire when he told stories or when he explained something new. He needed the scent of her closeness and the sound of her breathing as they sat in the comfortable silence of together.

She was his life and his breath, his heartbeat. And she was killing him. He shouldn't have gotten so flustered and embarrassed. It was mating. It was a natural experience between every animal, sometimes hard and cold, sometimes sweet and wonderful. The little creatures around him, his own mother and father, Ugga and Gru...ewww. If it wasn't done, no more new life happened. He would do it with his mate and make little ones.

His mate. Not likely. He had wanted Eep for his own, to be his mate. To live with him and for him and he her, until the day came when they didn't exist any longer. And yes, he wanted to mate with her, had thought about it...the thought coming increasingly more and more often as of late. The way the light struck her eyes and the clever way she went about her day made him smile and the desire to become one with her became more difficult to ignore as each day passed.

It would have been a perfect moment, the sun peeking above the horizon and the two of them together. So many of those moments had passed by as of late, with Guy being just too shy to ask for what he'd wanted for so long. And then _it_ happened. And it was so loud and so violent and it humiliated him that she was so insistent they go 'help' her pet. It wasn't her fault...she just didn't understand. He'd never thought she wouldn't know. He hadn't meant to speak so angrily. He just didn't know what to say. And then she was gone in a flash and it broke him. He'd spent the rest of the morning berating himself to Belt, who listened in earnest, and then growled his annoyance with his person, ordering him to go talk to her.

Talk. He should go talk to her. Make her understand. She would. She...she...she was gone! Guy stood abruptly, knocking Belt awake from his unexpected movement. He scanned around, panic rising, making it hard to force out a breath.

Gran noticed and shook her head, smirking to herself, "Poor, lovesick idiot." She stood and walked over to him slowly, placing a withered hand on his strong arm, "She went to sit on that big rock you kids like to go to, to watch the sunset." The old woman sauntered off, her dress tail dragging the ground behind her. As she walked, the toothless mouth uttered, "Go make me some great-grandkids, young 'in."

Guy unfastened Belt from around his waist, "Go with Sandy, okay? I have to fix this." Belt cooed and latched onto his favorite playmate, waving a clawed hand in the direction of the beach.

"Just go talk to her Guy, tell her how it really is." Ugga set her hand on his back and patted it reassuringly.

"But what if she says runs away again, Ugga? I feel terrible, I think I've messed things up for good. I just want a chance to explain. To fix what I've broken between us. And what...after all this...she says 'no'? I'm such a fool..." Guy's teeth worried his bottom lip as he stared into the darkening sky.

"That is a risk you will have to take. And if she says no, ask her again. You have Grug's and my permission already. The hard part is over." She pulled him into a large hug, "Trust me, son, and keep asking. She loves you. And we love you. Just keep asking." Ugga let go of Guy and took hands with her mate to find comfort in his warm strength. They loved him.

That morning when Guy had explained to them why Eep had disappeared, he let it slip how much he cared for their daughter. Surprisingly, Grug had been the first to speak, "Well, yeah. Did you think we were stupid cavemen or something? You've proven yourself. I mean...she could do worse, right?"

Ugga had smiled at him, brightly, "I think you've caught him in a good mood. Anyway, you know you have my blessing. Just. Please? Don't go too far? I want to see my grandbabies if, if that's alright." Guy had squeezed her tightly. No, they'd stay close. He envisioned a hide tent, near their family. He saw Eep tossing their kids out to play with Sandy and the grandparents in the early dawn, to return to their bed and snuggle her swollen belly close to him for warmth. Just as his mother had to his father...before. He remembered. His brother hadn't lived and shortly after that, neither had his parents. Years and years later, after a hard, lonely journey, he had found Eep and she had been his salvation. She and her family.

Eep.

He took off at a run, quickly scaling the shale pile to the large flat platform overlooking the water and scanned for his little redhead. She was there, sitting with her knees pulled up, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Guy looked around and plucked a small purple flower, intending to negotiate with a peace offering.

"I can hear you, you know." Her voice was tired, as tired as he felt.

"Yeah. I know." He cautiously walked over and sat beside her, reaching to place the flower in her hair.

She paused for a long while, and then buried her face in her arms, "Why are you here?"

He sighed and replied quietly, "Because I need you to understand." Guy curled his knees up under his chin as well and wrapped his arms around them, tilting to lean against the stone wall.

She sniffed, "You're just like him. All men are just like _him_." This pulled at his heart. He knew who she was referring to and he wasn't like Grug. It crushed him to think that she could think so. He liked Grug, had learned a begrudging respect of Grug. Guy could never understand him, or how he acted sometimes. Still.

"But you love him, right?"

Eep nodded into her arms and sobbed.

"And...and you love me too, right?" Guy set his hand lightly on her shaking back, "Because. I...you know—I love you, Eep. And I love your family. Our family. So I told your mom and dad that I did and uh. If you want, you know, we, uh, we could. Together. We wouldn't er...go far, with cause, you know, I promised...Eep? You, uh, do you? I mean. You uh, you didn't answer so...you. Hmmm. You. You. Don't. I thought that...I—never mind..." He trailed off and bent his forehead to his knee. Guy was on the verge of leaking profusely from his eyes and his hand had crawled from her back to clutch at his forearm. He could go. He would go. He didn't care what Ugga said, it would hurt too much to ask again. There was more tomorrow and...who was he kidding? There might be more tomorrow out there, but he would never make it without her.

"You **_are_** just like him. When it's important, you never let me talk." Her words came out thick and wounded, "I do."

Guy's head snapped to stare at her. Her face had raised, eyes red, and her bottom lip was trembling, but she still wouldn't look him in the face.

"You—you do?"

Eep sighed, miserably, "Of course I do, Guy. I...I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

Guy's eyes began to fill for an entirely different reason, this one felt happy...it felt good. A small, slow smile crept onto his face as he reached a hand to caress her cheek, "I'm _not_ like him, Eep. Because I can say 'I'm sorry'. What happened earlier, I just...I was afraid and embarrassed and I didn't know what to say. I like explaining things to you, watching you learn new things...it makes you so happy. But that, that was a different new. That I—I just couldn't explain and I never thought that you didn't know. I got flustered. Not at you, at the situation and the confusion, and I never should have snapped at you. You were worried, and you didn't understand...and I just made it worse. I'm sorry." He scooted closer and put his arm across her shoulders, squeezing her into his own body.

"Owbe's alright. I checked on her. That was so horrible...I never want to hear those sounds again." Eep covered her face with her hands and shook her head rapidly.

After a few moments of silence, Guy cleared his throat, "It's not like that for all animals, Eep."

"What?"

"That. Mating...it's not like that. Most creatures don't know better. They are moving solely on instinct, what nature tells them is right. Some creatures, the ones who think and learn, people mostly. For people, it's different because there's love."

She grunted in disgust, "It's **_Horrible_**!"

"No, no, no," he explained gently, quietly, "for people, when they...uh, mate...it's wonderful. It's two coming together as one and the separation between life and life disappears as they love one another. And from that they make another life, their life together and the life that comes from their beings. It's not angry and violent." He pondered for a few seconds before chuckling mischievously, "Although sometimes it's just as loud."

Eep stared at him incredulously, in stunned shock, causing him to blush ferociously and duck his head. "Eep?" He continued very quietly, "Would you be _my_ mate? Stay with me and love me?"

"No."

Guy's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back at her, heartbroken, and replied in a strained whisper, "But, I thought..."

"I am **_NEVER_** mating with you. I will stay with you and love you forever. But I am **_NOT_** doing..._**that**_." She spat the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "**_EVER_**." Guy's laugh rang out in the dark night. She poked his side questioningly, "What's funny?"

Wiping tears from his face, he reached for the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, "Then we'll do something different. Something else. We will um... we'll make love."

Eep blinked at him skeptically, and then nodded an affirmative decision, "Okay. I can do that. I'll be your mate and all the other stuff I said...but no mating. Promise me."

"Promise." Guy took the opportunity to do something he'd been craving for a long time. He cradled her soft, pretty face in his cupped hands and pressed his lips to hers, mimicking what he'd seen in the past. His parents, packs of nomads he'd been with briefly, from what he'd witnessed, this pressing of mouths together was a kiss and it came from love. She gasped, opening her mouth, reveling in the new sensation that sent a spark shooting through her entire body, and Guy took the chance to open his as well, wanting to breathe her breath, merge them into one person, one feeling. He pressed against her and felt her heart beating a fast and rhythmic pulse. It felt like all the sunrises and sunsets Guy had ever seen wrapped into one explosive moment and he craved her now more than ever. The fire that rolled through her body left her tingling and alive, she wanted nothing more than this and only this. Eep trembled in his arms, wanting to jump into his skin and never leave. When she pulled back, panting lightly, she saw his eyes glowing at her in the dark, like his torch the first night they met.

"Making love?" She smiled at him for the first time in hours and it felt like the first time in his life he'd ever been truly happy, "I can do that."


	2. More Beautiful and All Mine

"It's starting to get really dark. Where is she, Ugga?" the hulking beast, Grug, poked more logs into the dying fire and turned to look apprehensively at his mate. Her hazel grey eyes peered kindly back at him over her scraping. Ugga was preparing a newly skinned hide to become her eldest daughter's ceremonial dress. Only a short time before had Eep and Guy stepped quietly into the camp, his arm around her shoulders, and sheepish smiles plastered on both their faces. They announced their intentions to the family... they were going to serve out their lives together, as mates. Grug had growled a little, showed his teeth, half-heartedly beat the ground, and then winked at his son-to-be as Eep launched herself into his burly arms and whispered, "I love you too, Dad."

Ugga had been preparing ever since. The dark soft fur from a Pandacilla clipped down would make a fetching garment for the mating ceremony. "Why don't you ask Guy to go find her?"

"Cause he's getting a bit handsy lately, I'll just go find her my..." He was interrupted by a bonk to the head. Gran had "dropped" her walking stick.

"Guy?" She called in her scratchy voice, "Go get Eep before Grug has a heart attack and finally gives this family some peace and quiet."

Guy peered out from beneath his bangs and set down the spear head he'd been chipping away at. "She has been gone awhile, hasn't she? Did you try calling her?" He asked as he reached for the battered shell attached to his pants.

"No," Ugga stood up, her task done, and prepared to stretch the hide, "We haven't used our shells. You just go on and go find her. She said something about the lagoon. She and Thunk were covered in feathers from plucking dinner earlier, but you know how she's been lately. Shoo!" Ugga waved her hands away from camp and smiled widely at him. She was right. Eep had been taking better care of herself as of late, preferring to try and tame her hair slightly, and making a point to clean off on a nightly basis. She claimed the dust made her feel like they were still stuck in that cave day after day.

Guy brushed the flint flakes from his pants and moved to pick up Belt. The plushy tan creature grumbled and pushed Guy's hand away, rolling over to scratch his overly stuffed stomach with his long claws. "Staying here, little guy? Okay, I'll bring your Eep back soon." Belt purred and smacked his slothy lips. Eep was his personal cuddle buddy and she always brought Belt the tastiest treats. "I'll be back in a bit, don't wait up."

Guy trudged off in the general direction of the freshwater lagoon the family routinely visited to fill the clay pots Eep had made. The industrious girl, taking a cue from all Guy's inventions, saw that the mud Sandy often played in would dry when set near their night fire and become hardened like stone. One afternoon, she bullied Thunk into hauling large amounts of it to the beach and fashioned several large vessels which she left to dry in the sun. Shortly afterward, she buried them under a pile of logs and set them on fire. Guy stood in awe when she decided to unearth them...she had made containers...and they worked! He loved how proud she looked as she brought one to him to approve of and he adored that little squeal of delight she made as she rapped her knuckles on the hardened surface.

She had certainly taught _him_ something that day. She did every day. As much as she felt he rubbed off on her...she reciprocated in kind. He took care to observe the things she did. He watched her from sun up to sun down, the ways she walked and sat and ran and lived. And he noticed her watching the things he did. He would look away and blush and she would crinkle her nose, smiling that secret smile that lit up her eyes and gave him a sudden shiver up his spine.

He glanced around, pausing in his walk to get his bearings...he was close to the lagoon, in fact, he could hear the splashing of the small waterfall that fed the cool, clear water. Guy broke into a grin; he shook his head fast to help him shift out of his foggy reverie...his love was amazing. She was everything he had ever dreamed of, late at night, when he was alone with no one to love him but Belt. Not like his mother, or Ugga, or even any of the females in other lingering tribes. Eep had a special way that gave him hope for life. She was strong. Fast. Intelligent. Fun. Naked. Dedicated. Adventurous. Curious. Wait...WHAT? **_Naked_**? Guy, arms flailing, skidded to a halt behind a feathery bush, as he tripped and fell on his face in the dirt.

That hurt.

His hands shook as he separated the branches to peer out of his hiding place. Eep was waist deep in the chilly water, humming tunelessly to herself and twirling, trailing her fingertips in the water. Her back flexed, each tightly corded muscle shifting sinuously. Slowly, she stretched her hand up, using it to cover the moon as its presence became noticeable by the setting of the sun. The soft mounds of flesh from her front came into side view as she moved higher and higher. She bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, stretching in order to capture the moon in her soft little hands, causing all of Guy's favorite parts to stare at to jiggle pleasantly.

Guy's mouth went dry and he noticed his jaw had fallen wide open. He shut it quickly as a low involuntary moan escaped his lips. This view was...indescribable. Her clothes hung, suspended from a low branch, blowing gently as drips fell one by one from the hem. His eyes flicked back to her nude form, following the curve of her neck to her hip. Suddenly she disappeared beneath the surface of the water only for her head to emerge a second later with a small shriek and a chattered giggle. Her hands moved to slick the water from her eyes. Eep had turned around and was now facing Guy, a tranquil expression on her face. She rose again, her full frontal beauty causing Guy to falter and a branch broke free to slap him across the face. He soothed the skin with his cold fingers and groaned...she was beautiful.

Guy felt tightness in his stomach...and lower. He shifted uncomfortably and noticed his pants bulging. He hated when this happened. It confused him, excited him, and...angered him. There had been small tribes...camps really, that he had stumbled into when he was younger. These camps always had a selection of people; there were men and women, sometimes young children...and sometimes females of his age. He had heard stories...shrieks and whimpers at night in tents and behind bushes. He saw shadows moving...the smirks of men the next morning. With the women, sometimes there was fear and sometimes delight...and sometimes both. One big man, Khrun, with only one eye and a kind-hearted smile, told Guy one day about why...and more embarrassingly...how. And then he mentioned that Guy might want to run because the tribe leader, Brud, had a pretty little mate Guy's age who had a knack for getting young strangers in deep trouble. Guy's eyes had traced Khrun's outstretched finger to a toothy female with a shapely body and a beckoning wave. Trouble. Guy barely escaped with his limbs intact and he had not even talked to her.

Guy felt light headed. He reached down, annoyed, and squeezed, hard. Lights exploded behind his eyes and he stopped breathing for a full ten heartbeats. He wanted her. He had to remember his promise. No mating. Making Love. Everything slow and soft at first...and prove that he could focus on more than primal need. But she was so damn lovely. It would be difficult. Each breath in the cold water caused her body to heave which in turn caused his breath to hitch.

Eep reached behind her to grab a handful of wet sand and rubbed it lightly all over her body. She dunked herself again and moved to the edge of the pool to grab another handful. She slathered it all over her arms and down her hips. Guy was jealous. Of sand. He slowly made his way out from behind his hiding spot and crept closer, behind a rock nearer to the pools edge. She dunked again and shook her head furiously, her hair showering everything in reach with spray. Eep then sprung from the pool, with one quick motion, and landed lightly on the land. Her skin glowed; he could almost see it tingle from her scrub as a light curling steam crawled from her chilled body. The air was warm and so was the heaviness deep in Guy's gut. And it _Kept_. _Twitching_.

His back suddenly spasmed from his bent position and Guy gasped, standing from a crouch, and yelped when he head came into contact with a large branch. Eep paused, mid-reach for a skin to dry off on. Her head cocked and he could hear her nose sniffing deeply trying to catch a scent.

"Who's out there?" her voice was low and scared, but biting and deadly. Guy stepped from around the rock, staring unabashedly, at her glorious form. Eep gasped and stepped back, covering herself with her arms. They stood silently, staring at one another as time slowed to a crawl in the darkening of tomorrow.

There was a lump the size of a boulder in Guy's throat for fear she would be furious.

And in Eep's for fear he would hate her for how she looked, "Uh...Guy...I..."

Eep was cut of abruptly as Guy came stalking toward her, a predatory glint to his eye. Her lips fell open as she peered up, confused, gazing at him through dark fringed eyelashes.

"Eep." His hands reached her and brought her into him, hard. Guy's voice was harsh and tight, but not in an angry way. It sounded pained. Eep tried to speak but at the first sound Guy put his thumbs over her mouth, silencing her. He seemed almost in awe as he whispered words that caused the tiny bumps to cascade down her body. "You. Are more beautiful than Tomorrow." Then without warning, his lips came crashing down to hers.

She melted into him, forgetting her brazen nudity. Kiss. This was her joy. This was her happiness. This was her Guy. She loved him. And he thought she was more beautiful than Tomorrow...his dream. And then his tongue was in her mouth, moving against hers, insistent and demanding , making her forget everything but that special place where their lips met. She inhaled and Guy's arms tightened, crushing her body to him. Eep forgot about trying to shield herself and simply wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close as she could. Abruptly, Guy pulled his lips away and buried his face in the deep curve where shoulder meets neck which fit him perfectly. He breathed in deeply, opening his lips to taste her skin, relishing the delicate sounds she made as they escaped her throat and danced along the shell of his ear. Eep. His love.

"More beautiful than Tomorrow...and all mine."

Gently, Eep pushed at Guy's forehead, bringing him back to the immediacy of now. A slow, sweet grin broke her face at the deepening look of sheer embarrassment that stole down his.

"Eep. Oh, wow. I am really...uh, I am sorry...really sorry. Wow." He pulled away from her as if stung and covered his eyes with a shaking hand. He looked about ready to cry. She reached out a hand and smoothed it down his cheek, gazing at him adoringly. All his. His _Mate_. Silently, she pulled his arms around her back, stepped up into his embrace, and nuzzled her head under his chin. He sighed in relief, causing her to chuckle lightly. They stayed in each other's arms as the moon rose higher, by tiny degrees.

Eep finally stepped away, retrieved her dress, and wiggled into it, halting Guy's greedy view of her body. She placed the animal fur for drying off on a higher branch to stay clean. She turned and took Guy's hand with her own, happy that he had relaxed enough to start breathing properly again. They started the trek back slowly, stepping lightly over the sand, when suddenly Eep tugged on Guy's arm. Reluctantly, he turned to face her...knowing the telling off of his life was moments away. He had been blatantly staring at her for who knows how long as she bathed...and then scared her. This wouldn't be pretty.

"I think," Eep began, "I really think..." she dropped his hand, "...that I'm only yours, Guy," and turned slightly, "if you can catch me!" with a mischievous glint in her eye and a vivid grin she was off like lightening, zipping through the shrubbery with cat-like grace. Guy laughed, knowing he could never overtake Eep, but also knowing she would slow her pace in the final seconds before they reached camp to let him catch up and take her hand. So he could walk with his sun into their Tomorrow.


	3. It's tradition

"It's done, Grug." Guy was standing in front of a masterpiece of shelter. This is what everything had been waiting on; the approval. Grug bent and allowed Guy to usher him through the front flap. Inside was roomy, bright. The pale colored hides, stripped down and cooked shell hard in the sun, allowed light to filter through intermittently. Strong but light driftwood, smoothed by time in the great water, had been lashed together to give tight structure. The harsh smell the hides gave off had, for the most part, dissipated and a fresh, sticky layer of tree sap proved to be a protective seal against rain, inside and out. So unlike a cave. Grug ran his meaty palm along a wall, glancing at the pile of skins and fur in one corner in fatherly irritation. Still, he couldn't deny the kid though; this was the type of shelter Eep had wanted all along. A shelter she would be proud to live in.

"Tomorrow," the deep voice grunted. "You'll have your ceremony tomorrow." He trundled out of the tent and turned with a wide, nearly maniacal grin, "And after that, she's your problem."

Guy chuckled softly, "We're only like a hundred yards away, Grug...she'll still be everybody's problem."

The hulking caveman guffawed and clapped Guy on the back, "Just you wait, son, all yours will be just like her...and I am going to sit back and laugh."

"I hope they will be, Grug. All kidding aside...I really do."

Grug smiled a rare true smile down at Guy and ruffled his hair gently, "In all honesty, I do to. She's a good kid...girl...woman thing. Ugh. You just take care of her like you have all along and we'll all be fine."

Guy rubbed his arm markings absently with his hand, "Okay. As long as you keep an eye out for us on your end. Fair enough, big guy?" They had walked back to the communal fire where Ugga and Eep sat gutting a basket of fish Guy and Thunk had hauled in that morning from the fishing nets. The women were talking and giggling, tossing the eyeballs in a pile on the ground for Sandy to play with.

"Call me Dad, and you've got yourself a deal. Also, do yourself a favor."

"Eh?" Guy asked as he glanced quizzically at his almost father-in-law.

"Go find a cave. Don't tell Eep about it. And when they're all on your last nerve, go chuck rocks at the wall. Saved me from feeding the kids to a rabid owlbear on a regular basis. Or shoving them off a cliff." Grug winked at Guy and mimicked the act of the cliff push.

Guy laughed and nodded, "Agreed. Dad."

Hearing the name made Grug puff up importantly and he smirked proudly as he called into the family, "CROODS! Tomorrow at four knuckles we have the ceremony. Aaaand, I'm going fishing." The others looked up at Grug in confusion. The older man forcibly thrust Guy into the midst of his family and then quickly escaped to find his Macawnivore. Hopping onto Chunky's back, Grug whispered, "You know where to go!"

By 'going fishing' Chunky knew his man friend wanted to go take a nap with a leather thong tied to his big toe. Then when the cat heard, "It's a BIG one!" he got to munch on a tasty water creature while his man friend resumed his snooze. It was a perfect partnership. The two sneaky conspirators crept slowly from the fray and smiled to each other when they thought they had made the perfect escape.

"Grug! Bring back some for dinner!" Ugga's voice made Grug cringe, slightly. So much for being sneaky. His frisky feline gleefully made a beeline for the distant shore. There was a big tall tree there his man friend liked to nap under, and truthfully, so did Chunky.

Guy suddenly found himself shaking and staring around wildly in the middle of a pack of chattering, confused Croods.

"Guy? Did he approve?" Ugga's gentle voice cut through all the others and Guy found himself sighing in relief.

"Uh. Yes. Definitely yes. Uh, what ceremony?"

Gran laughed heartily, "What ceremony? HA! Used to the men folk had a fight to the death, winner kept the kid." She grinned evilly at the expression of terror on Guy's face. "Then they started this whole clubbing over the head business and gave all us ladies short term memory loss."

Ugga rolled her eyes at her mother and shushed her family, "Guy dear, it's nothing to worry about. This will be easy. You have Grug's approval, and from there, it's smooth hunting. Thunk? Put the fish on sticks and near the fire, okay? We're going to dry these ones for later, remember how Guy showed you? Watch Sandy, Belt. Gran and I need to talk to Guy and Eep."

Eep cocked her head at her mother but shrugged and chucked the fish carcass in her hand at her brother, bending to rinse the scales off her fingers in a pot of water. She stood and walked over to her future mate to ask, "It's done? The tent? Can I see?" Guy put an arm around her waist and opened his mouth to answer but Gran bonked her lightly on the head with her cane.

"No, Dummy. Not until after. It's tradition."

Eep scowled and rubbed the top of her head, glaring a death stare at her grandmother, "Yeah, and it's tradition to feed old people to a hungry owlbear too, old woman."

"What was that, Eep, dear?" Gran asked sweetly, waving her cane menacingly.

"Mother! Stop it! Come on, kids," Ugga had settled Sandy down with her favorite babysitter. She lead the group a small distance away, beckoned everyone to a low set of rocks, and sat down on one herself, crossing her ankles. She waited for the others to settle in before starting her talk.

"Alright. Now, Guy? You were asking about our mating ceremonies. Really, the ceremony is for those who wish to mate to obtain tribal recognition. Mating ceremonies were traditionally performed for three important reasons. Firstly, it was a chance for the females in question to stay with their families by winning themselves free or planning with their mothers to win them. Secondly, it was a chance for the family patriarchs to decline the male's offer. And third, it proclaimed to the entire tribe that this female was off limits to the rest of the tribesmen unless he wished a fight to the death. Now, I know we don't have anyone else around, but...it is family tradition." She smiled at Gran who raised her eyebrows in disdain.

"I shoulda tripped that hulking beast when I had the chance."

"Mom!" Ugga shook her head and glared at her mother who chuckled and looked away, pleased with herself.

"Guy?" Ugga asked gently. "Did your people have similar customs or...?" she trailed off.

Guy down at his hands, abashed, "You know Ugga, I'm not really sure, to be honest. I'm sure they did something. I know that everyone had these markings." He indicated the dark brown hues on his skin that came from plants his people had harvested for many years. "I remember all the women who had the markings here," He indicated his upper thigh, "they were mated. I...I don't think there was anything else. I was just...you know...so young when...and I can't remember." His eyes glazed, trying to remember his past and failing miserably.

Ugga nodded gravely and patted his cheek, "I know this is hard. But we are family now. Eep will take your mark and in turn are you up to the ceremony?" Guy nodded and glanced at his love. Eep eyes were trained elsewhere, playing with a strand of hair, idly. When she felt his glance on her she turned her head towards him, her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, and she beamed a truly dazzling smile his way. It made his breath quicken, and he flashed an embarrassed grin back at her, turning to Ugga, "I am willing to do whatever it takes."

Ugga raised her eyebrows chuckling, "You say that now. Well, let me tell you what is expected and then you can decide for certain. First you must petition to an elder for permission for Eep's hand. Then you must beat me in a race to Eep. If you win the first stage you must then beat Eep in a race to Grug. If you win the second stage, you must then barter for her. If you win the third stage, she will be your mate and you hers for as long as the sun continues to rise and set. Still willing to do whatever it takes?"

Guy took Eep's hand and looked into her crystal green eyes, "It's worth it." He turned to Gran and bowed his head with a smirk, "Oh, wisest elder of the Croods, I humbly request permission for your granddaughter's hand. I wish to become her mate, to love her, protect her. To be her everything. Whatever it takes."

Gran pulled an important face, "As elder of this group of yahoos, I give my permission for this young man to attempt to perform the ceremony for my ornery granddaughter, Eep. Good luck, whippersnapper." Gran stood and waited for Ugga to follow before sending a hearty wink Guy's way, "You're going to need it." The elder women trudged off towards camp, sending knowing glances back at the couple and then putting their heads together and whispering.

The pair sat in silence beside each other watching the sun move slowly across the sky, moving in and out from behind clouds, until Eep nudged him with her shoulder, "Think we should get back before dad gets back, decides we've been gone too long, and feeds you to Chunky?"

Guy dropped her hand and bent his head over his own, cupped in his lap. When he spoke, the sound was monotone and subdued, "You go ahead. I...I think I might just sit here for a bit longer."

Startled by his depressed statement, Eep hopped off the rock and knelt in front of him, resting her tiny hands on his knees, "Guy? What's wrong?"

His next words were tentative, almost sorrowful, "I've just been wondering. What if there had been others?"

"Others?"

"Other males? A tribe or village with men other than me? Would you still...? I feel like maybe, I'm the only choice and, well, you know..." he asked her hesitantly.

The words stung her heart and it hurt for his uncertainty, "No. I don't know. And you're right Guy. You are my only choice. Because you're the one I love. It wouldn't matter if there were loads. So many men that you couldn't throw a rock without hitting one. It would still be you. No other male could ever compare to you." Eep's face had crept closer to his and when he finally looked her in the eye she smiled widely, placing her palms on either side of his face. She closed the distance along with her eyes and touched his lips softly with her own. Eep mimicked the movements she had felt him perform on her and she had learned her lessons well, she knew, when she heard his breath hitch as he launched himself towards her.

Quickly, he enveloped her with his arms and his scent, making her feel heady and slightly faint. She had never initiated a kiss before and it went straight to his heart as well as other places. He allowed her to explore the plains of his mouth with her tongue, let it writhe against his own. There was a strangled moan as Guy pressed her against him tightly, his hand straying down her back to her upper thigh, and clutching desperately at the hem of her dress.

"Guy." The soft declaration of his name from her lips became his sole reason for living, that and tomorrow. Tomorrow. He felt the same as she did. Although he had seen other females, a few here and there, none had ever been like her, his love. His brain felt like it was swimming and he couldn't form a straight thought. She reluctantly pulled away and sat back on her heels, her eyes locked decidedly on his. "We could stay here a bit longer."

Guy snorted indignantly, "And get killed before four knuckles? Not worth it." She leaned in and kissed him, fervidly, once more. His heart raced, "Okay...most definitely worth it. More." Hungrily, his mouth moved against hers until she gasped, pushing him just slightly away. The stood together, both breathing heavily, caught between wanting to continue exploring these sensations and fearing getting caught by a bumbling interloper. Regretfully, a decision was made and with intertwined fingers, they slowly made their way back to camp, bumping shoulders or hips every few steps, playfully.

At their approach, the pets went wild. Douglas started barking and Chunky belted out a low purr, licking his chops and tasting the remnants of the large swimmy thing he'd snacked on earlier. Chunky and Grug had returned and proudly bringing a hefty sack of fish for dinner. They heard, "...best fishing here," Grug was helping Ugga gut the newest fish, skewer them, and stick them in the fire for tonight's dinner. He was describing his fishing spot to his mate and happily...wildly gesturing.

"So you mean the kids weren't there, you put a net out, and you got a nap in?" Ugga asked, her eyes narrowed as her mate grinned down at her, sheepishly. The fish roasted, sending a delicious smell wafting along the breeze. As soon as Eep and Guy came into his view, Grug lifted an eyebrow and growled, obediently desisting when Ugga poked his arm, hard. He 'humph'ed and pulled the first batch of fish off the fire, tossing one to Thunk, Sandy, and Gran, putting another few on the crackling heat. Eep walked to her mother and helped pierce the last few fish through, sticking them in the blaze. Minutes later, they were done and she handed Guy his share, she and the other Croods quickly devouring the rest.

Appeased with his healthy catch, Grug sat back after dinner, picking his teeth and sighed, "How about a story?" Every Crood, big and small, gathered around. Sandy crawled complacently into Ugga's lap; Thunk leaned against Gran, while Eep curled up against Guy, settling her head on his shoulder.

"Once upon a time, there was a family of Tigers. There was a big growly tiger, a small motherly tiger, a cranky grey tiger with a big stick, and three tiny tiger cubs." The images were formed with Grug's own hand as he smeared the colorful earth on the surface of a rock. "There was a tiny little cub, a smiley little cub, and a little orange cub who didn't like to listen." Here he glanced mockingly at his daughter and Eep huffed at him, making him smile. "One day the Tiger family's home was destroyed and they left. They walked all day and then, just as night fell, they met a thinner...weirder tiger and he traipsed them all around and made them do all kinds of dangerous stuff. But eventually that strange looking tiger showed them how to be happy in the light of their new world. And soon the weird tiger and the eldest cub, the little orange cub who loved the light, they began a new beginning in Tomorrow. Together."

Grug ended his story with a flourish. The Croods all looked around at each other, happiness plastered on their faces. It was such a relief that Grug's stories now ended with "Tomorrow" instead of "Death". Slowly they dispersed, preparing for sleep. All except Eep and Guy...who remained in companionable silence by the dying night fire.

Guy put his arm around Eep and pulled her close. He placed their foreheads together, temple to temple to make sure she could hear and whispered, "Then one day the Tiger family woke up and there were more little cubs that were a part of the little orange tiger and a part of the...thin...weird tiger. And the Tiger family was never happier."

Eep blushed and clutched his other hand with both of her own, "Cubs?

He chuckled and rubbed one of her hands with his thumb, "Yeah. Our cubs...kids. Are you cold?" Guy had noticed a slight shiver run up Eep's back at his words.

"No. Just...happy." Eep replied gently. She turned her head to nuzzle her nose on his cheek and Guy sighed contentedly. They sat next to the glowing embers until they heard a growled warning. Stupid Grug.

"One more night alone? Guy asked in a dejected voice, casting a sorrowful look in her direction. All he wanted was to gather her up in his arms and take her, breathless, to the tent he built for her. He wanted to place her on the furs he painstakingly gathered and worship her. He wanted to cover her with his kisses before watching her eyes... the ones so deeply in love with him... close slowly as she stared into his own.

"Guy, you're not alone...you have Belt!"Eep teased and grabbed his face between her palms, soothing his annoyance with a soft little kiss to his lower lip, taking it between both of hers. "But one more night and I'm going to get to see that amazing tent you built. Think you can wait until then?"

Guy groaned and pulled her, forcibly into his lap, attempting to crush her in his embrace as she had done to him so many times in the past, "No. But I will if you insist." She smelled of the fire and trees, of the sea and the sun baked deep into her golden skin. He wanted to devour her.

"Sleep?" she murmured, an overwhelming sense of peace washing over her as she allowed him to encircle her body feel the protector. Eep snuggled under his chin, relishing being wound tightly in his loving, possessive arms.

"Mmmm..." Guy breathed in the scent of her hair, "Yeah, we should get to sleep." He gave one last lingering squeeze and let her slip from his grasp, standing and pulling him up beside her.

"Tomorrow." She placed her hands on his firm back and pushed gently in the direction of the solidly erected tent. He spun and caught her up swiftly in an embrace, bending to kiss her forehead tenderly once more before turning in.

"And then neither of us will be alone."

Heaving a pleased sigh, Eep nodded and began to saunter off towards the Crood family tent where Grug was glaring at the pair in irritation. Guy flashed a disgruntled wave in Grug's direction and walked toward his own tent. He lifted the flap to enter and scooped up Belt from an extension he had built just for the little sloth to hang out on. "Hey, little guy. Tomorrow's the day. From now on Eep stays with us. Forever. Think you can handle it?" Belt cooed and clutched Guy tightly around the middle. Belt knew his person needed confirmation that the little sloth would be content having another in his living area. Belt, for one, couldn't be happier. The little creature truly loved the redhead, including her sometimes more than bizarre family.

Eep always had the tastiest treats, scratched that always itchy spot behind his ear, and made his person feel happy. That was the most important part to Belt. His person had been so sad for so long and there was only so much the exuberant creature could do. When he had been found by Guy, Belt was in an abominable, bedraggled state, and close to being eaten. A brown haired little boy stumbled on an adult crocopup preparing to feast on a tiny, frightened animal. The little boy shouted and threw rocks as hard and as fast as he could. The impulsiveness shocked the hungry beast into speeding away and scooped up the sloth, cradling it in his arms. The boy nursed the little one back to health, feeding him fruit and bugs, until he regained his strength. When the boy tried to give the sloth back to nature, all he heard as he walked away was a heartbreaking squeal. Feeling as lost as the little boy, the devastated sloth raised his long arms towards the sky, begging for an embrace. The boy came back and picked him up, looking deep into his eyes. From then on they were inseparable.

"You love her, Belt?" The soft, confirming purr against his stomach made Guy laugh as he reached to pet Belt's soft fur, "Yeah, me too. She's pretty amazing, you think? She's strong and beautiful, smart and fast. Fast...FAST? Oh no! Belt! I have to race her! She's so competitive...I'll never win against her. Who could? She can outrun all her family and Chunky and...I'm doomed." The sympathetic sloth reached up and patted Guy's face, giving what he hoped was a reassuring titter.

Guy groaned and threw himself down on his back among the pile of soft furs he'd collected to serve as a buffer against the stone floor. Shutting his eyes, he grumbled...what was he going to do tomorrow? He rolled over and placed his arm around the sleeping form of his mate. Her closed eyes made the dark fringe of her long eyelashes flutter gently against her cheek. As he pulled her closer, she made that soft hum in the back of her throat he loved so much. The soft bush of thick, fiery hair caressed his cheek as she snuggled closer to his warmth, grasping his hand and pulling it under her chin. He wanted only this, nothing more.

And suddenly, she was gone. She must already be up. He yawned and stretched, standing to go splash water on his face. His hand pulled open the flap of the tent and his frizzy, sleepy head popped out to look around.

Gone.

Gone?

They were all gone? The tent he'd helped Grug build, gone. The fire circle, gone. Every last Crood...gone. They...left him behind? Where could they have gone without him? How could they leave him? Quickly, Guy whipped around. His tent was gone! Belt? He dropped his gaze down to his pants. Gone! He...he was alone. All alone. Guy's eyes filled to the brim, threatening to overflow.

"Guy?" The call was faint, but that voice. He would follow that voice into death if she asked. He spun slowly and saw Eep, her arms clutching her body and her face sad.

"Eep?" His throat tightened at her name and he forced the word out. Why was she so sad? What happened? How did...?

"You just weren't fast enough."

"What?"

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed dejection and her bottom lip quivered, "You didn't want me. You weren't fast enough. I'm sorry...he...he. I'm sorry. Guy. I loved you." She sidestepped, staring desperately at him, and started to sink. In a pool. Of tar. The smell. It was in his nose. The smell. And she was sinking so fast. The smell. He tried to race for her, but his feet were stone, the steps hard and painful.

"No! Eep! Please. Please don't go! I wanted you. I DO want you. Don't leave me. Please? Please? PLEASE? EEP! I need you..." He had reached the pool's edge finally. Just her hand was still visible, Eep's fingers twitching slower and slower. Guy grabbed the digits, pulling hard as he sobbed, "Please no! I don't want to be alone. Come back! I'm sorry. I'll be faster this time, just come back to me. I love you so much, Eep! Don't go..." the sucking tar made a slurp as Eep's fingertips slid beneath the dark, foul smelling goo. Guy threw his head back...

And screamed.


	4. So Many Words

Guy knocked Belt of his stomach with a gasp as he jolted awake. Belt? Belt was here. The tent was all around him. The tent was here. It...it must have been a dream. A horrible dream. Guy rubbed his face hard with his palms, uttering a groan, and then hugged the sloth to him, rubbing his cheek on the top of the animal's head. "Thought I'd lost you, Buddy," Guy murmured as he stood rather shakily. Belt crawled up Guy's pants and encircled his hips with thin arms, sounding out a mewl of consternation.

Slowly, Guy approached the flap to the tent and hesitantly poked his head outside. Ugga was poking the fire back to life, Thunk beside her, blowing hard at the lazy embers. Grug shoved meat awkwardly onto sharpened sticks and handed them one by one to Gran. Eep was sitting on a bunnybeast skin close to the family tent. She held a squirming Sandy grasped firmly between her knees, as she repositioned the millipedes in her baby sister's wild hair.

Guy gasped and almost dropped as his knees went weak. No tar, no sadness—she was here and real...and not going anywhere. He resisted the urge to rush to her and envelope her in his arms, so relieved that she was alive. Sandy fussed but started to giggle when Eep threw her up in the air crying, "Release the BABY!" She was going to be a wonderful mother someday.

What had that horrible dream been about? Was it trying to tell him something? That he would never make it...that he wasn't good enough for her? But the devastating smile she flashed him from across camp made him forget about not winning. He would win whatever the cost. And he would have the memory of her smile in his carved into his brain to help him. Now that his heart had fallen from its place, firmly lodged in his throat, Guy inhaled a few times rapidly and emerged from the tent. He walked swiftly to the fire and gently placed his arms around Ugga's neck from behind. She was here too...she hadn't left him.

"Alright, Son? I thought I heard you cry out a moment ago?" the matronly woman was feeding the start of the fire with dried leaves, letting them catch before feeding in tiny sticks. She had delighted in learning how to make her own fire babies and Guy remembered the face of concentration and determination that was suddenly alight with fierce joy when she accomplished her task. Just like her daughter. The look she sent him now, so full of concern, went directly to his heart. She was worried.

"Yeah...Ugga. I'm fine. It was just a dream. A really horrible dream." A shaky hand wiped down his face and grasped his chin.

"Not having second thoughts about my Eep?" Her teeth glowed with her bright teasing grin.

He shook his head slowly as he murmured in a decisive tone, "No. That is the only thing in this world I'm sure about. Ugga...she's _so_ fast. I'll never run as fast as she can" He lamented his plight as he dropped down on a stone beside her. Ugga patted his knee and pulled more kindling on the fire allowing it to light the dry, salty driftwood ablaze. She let the companionable silence build as she pondered what to say, her warm eyes resting affectionately on the man she thought of as her son.

"Guy, this ceremony is not a show for other people. It is to prove to Eep and to yourself that you find something in each other worth living for. Everything else though, is just detail. Do your best and she'll be waiting for you in the end. When the sun sets tonight, you will be both be the same as you were every other day, with one exception. You will be whole. Two people with one heart. Listen to that one heart and you will always find that thing in each other that makes life worth living. Now buck up and get ready for today..." she stood and reached both her hands to catch his face in between them "...Son." She bent his head and placed her forehead gently on his, closing her eyes for a moment with a soft smile.

Eep made her way over to the budding fire, holding Sandy by the hand, swinging her back and forth. Sandy broke free, scampered to Guy, and reached for Belt, laughing happily. Guy's hand reached out and pulled on Sandy's pigtail, "How's my wild girl?" She growled playfully and pretend "nipped" at his fingers. He laughed and tousled her around, rolling her onto her back and tickling her toes. "You wanna play with Sandy, Belt?" Belt hopped off guy and latched onto Sandy, rolling away with her into a tickle fight. Eep took that moment to step to Guy and sit next to him, toasting her toes in the morning fire.

"Hey." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey," he replied, nudging back.

"Everything alright? I thought I heard a yell from your tent."

"Mmmm. It's uh, yeah, Eep. I'm fine. I just had a rough...dream. It was a bit scary and it made me wake up startled, nothing to worry about." Admitting fear about something so foolish was slightly humiliating, but he knew she would be able to tell if he was lying and would question why. She clenched his upper arm tightly with one hand and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

When he glanced down, her sweet little face seemed so worried that he smiled to reassure her. He wanted her to never feel pain or sorrow...loneliness. He would do everything in his power to make sure she never had cause to worry about him. Ever. "I am more than sure...it was silly. Nothing to worry about, I promise. We...we will talk about it. Someday. But I don't want to ruin anything. Not today."

"Are you...um...ready? For today, I mean," she asked hesitantly, worried, a foolish thought in her head that he would say 'no' and run away. The sun had just barely peeped over the edge of the water, the rays touching Grug and Gran who were arguing in the distance. Guy seized his opportunity and clutched her hand in his, bringing it to his face to press her palm to his lips.

"I've _been_ ready." He murmured into her skin, causing bumps to scatter across her arms.

She leaned her head over to rest on his shoulder, "And this morning?"

He chuckled lightly, and sighed. His heart was beating so fast with the closeness of her and everything she was...everything she meant to him. She wanted to know what he saw? "The sun is dancing over the waves to lay in the softness of your hair, Eep. And skimming over your skin to make it shimmer. It's reflecting in your eyes and they glow the same color as the leaves when they are first touched by the morning. And tonight when I go to sleep, all I will be able to think about is that when we wake up tomorrow, we will be pressed together in love. And when I open my eyes, everything I am seeing right now will be wrapped so tightly in my arms that I don't know if I'll be able to let go. I will see every tiny freckle wake on your cheeks and I will be the one to kiss them good morning from now until forever. I will be whole. So, ask me again tomorrow morning, Eep, and every morning. I will have so many words to love you with." He heard her breath catch sharply.

"That's not fair. That's so much better than what I say." Her heart was in awe of his words and she felt another chuckle rumble out of his depths.

"Not to me."

"I said four knuckles." Grug approached with a scowl on his face and thrust a meat skewer at each of them. Eep rolled her eyes and scooted just barely from Guy, propping her chin on her arms. The family started their early morning conversations, toasting the meat in front of them.

"Mom?" Thunk held his skewer closer to the coals, letting the fire char the outside black, "What do I do...uh...you know, today? Do I have to do anything?"

Ugga pulled a hunk of cooked flesh from her stick and handed it to Sandy, "No, Thunk, all you have to do today is keep an eye on Sandy, okay? Gran, Eep, and I will be gone for a little while, but we'll be back a bit after five knuckles to the sun and at four...well, you know. Grug, you staying in camp?"

The giant caveman grunted, "I'm going hunting. It has to be good. And big. It's not every day some weird little punch monkey man takes your eldest daughter away from you."

Eep groaned eyeing her father with a disgruntled expression, "Dad. Look. Like a hundred yards to your left. I'm going to be. Right. There. I will be in front of this fire _every_ morning. No one is taking me anywhere. Gah!" Guy smirked. He didn't think her eyes could go back in her head far enough. And...

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!"

The family laughed broke into chuckles, including Grug, who had finished his meal. He stood up and strode over to his daughter, glaring down at her from his immense height, "If you think I'm just going to let you run off with some raving lunatic and not continue to worry about you on a daily basis, you've got another think coming. Come here, little Tiger!" Grug stooped and plucked his little girl from the ground.

Eep shrieked a laugh and threw her arms around her father's thick neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Dad."

With a last mighty, bone cracking squeeze, Grug set his daughter down next to Guy and 'harumph'ed, bending to tweak his youngest on the nose. "At least you'll stay with old Dad, right my little Crispy Bear?" Sandy growled and nipped his finger, shaking it gently in her teeth.

"Me too, Dad!" Thunk bounced, excitedly. "I'll stay!"

"Good man, Thunk," Grug blew his shell, quickly, summoning Chunky, "Well, Croods, be safe." Grug choose a large spear from the rack near the tent and slapped his leg to call Douglas. The crocopup bounced over and started to yip excitedly, weaving in and out of Chunky's legs. The rest of the family took that signal to dissipate the area, beginning their day. Ugga lifted Sandy and pulled up her mother, the two speaking quietly as they walked back to their tent. Thunk licked his fingers and stood up as well, his eyes dancing around. His gaze landed on the liyote pack the Croods assimilated into their daily life. The pack was loping around each other, frolicking around, growling playfully. Thunk laughed, heartily, as a nine year old boy should, and went to play with his animal friends.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Eep moved slowly to crawl between Guy's legs, innocently separating his thighs and consequently his mind from his body. She curled into his warmth, rendering his body numb and his brain blank.

"Guy?"

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna eat or just keep staring at me like I'm your next meal?" Eep's low voice was meant to keep prying ears from overhearing. It really only served to ignite a flame behind Guy's dark eyes...how could she not know what that tone, so seductively murmured in his ear, would do to him? A soft sound of desire escaped from behind his closed lips, causing Eep to press closer. She turned her face slightly with a wicked glint to her eye and asked airily, "What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" Guy groaned, shifting his groin away from her the best he could, without dislodging her entirely. She was pressed most deliciously against his thighs and elsewhere...but he didn't want her to realize exactly how much he was enjoying her closeness. Eep scooted back toward him, her hips grinding in a not necessarily uncomfortable way against his own.

"Sorry?" She teased, "What was that? Still can't hear you."

Guy sighed in defeat and smiled down at his soon-to-be mate, "You want the rest?" He motioned with the skewer.

Eep threw her arms around his waist and replied exuberantly, "If you insist!"

Guy held it out within her reach and then snatched it away just as she reached for it, "But... you'll have to trade for it." He teased in turn.

Eep ran her tiny fingers lightly down Guy's cheek then buried them in his hair and nipped his earlobe gently with her teeth before lamenting, innocently, "I don't have anything you want." Every miniscule move she made sent a jolt through his system and hearing those incriminatingly contradicting words made the blood in his veins throb. Guy's hips bucked against her involuntarily, making him gasp against the back of Eep's neck. His heart started a cacophonic pace making him lightheaded. Snapping back to reality, Guy took the opportunity to grasp Eep lightly around the throat, tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"You have no _idea_," Guy growled uncharacteristically before capturing her lips hungrily with his own. Her sharp intake of breath was a song, and its melody danced into his ear. His tongue peeked from his lips, gliding slowly from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw, and across her neck.

"Guuuy..." her moan licked the shell of his ear like it had been her tongue, and Guy couldn't guarantee that it hadn't been. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good or been as difficult as to try to swim through the dazed feeling her lithe and warm body pressed up against his caused. So many unknown urges surfaced in Guy...urges he was having sincere difficulty overcoming.

Eep was having her own complications understanding the emotions flitting through her head and more importantly her body. Every place his touch danced burned as though his fingers were made of fire. Her breath became ragged and thinking became an impossible task. There was only this...here and now...and she never wanted it to end. His broken, uneven breaths flowed hotly against her skin and she knew he wanted her. Wanted her like that dark owlbear wanted her Owbe. The knowledge of his need was indescribable, and somehow, she wasn't scared as instinct took over and told her this was what she wanted...what she craved. Eep saw primal lust glinting in Guy's shining eyes and it both frightened and excited her. They were dark pools of desire trying to swallow her up. And she wanted them to. Desperately. She never wanted this feeling to stop, wanted to be in the throes of the sweet agony currently congregating in her lower abdomen. In a throaty rasp, she muttered, "_Please_."

No. Not yet. Four fingers. He had to stop this. He promised four fingers, and he wouldn't betray a trust. The intent young man finally let some tiny speck of reason pierce through his lustful stupor. He _had_ to stop this. Guy groaned in disappointment as he wrenched his lips from his love. There was a crimson flush burning Eep's cheeks and it was so beautiful it made Guy's eyes begin to haze over. At his sudden movement, Eep jumped away, startled. She stared at him for a moment, confused, and then glanced down her lip trembling, and folded her hands in her lap. He had hurt her. She thought she'd done something wrong and the sudden change in her demeanor broke his heart.

"No." He said firmly, grasping her wrists in both his hands, and bringing them to press against his lips. "No, Eep, not you. Look at me! No. It's me. I...you...Eep. You've done nothing wrong. In fact, you were doing everything right...too right. You are so beautiful it hurts me. Here." Guy shifted one hand down and pressed it firmly to his heart where she could feel it thrumming under her fingers. "And I...I want. You. Have no idea. How badly. Eep. Please...I can't do this to your dad...he would never forgive me. I can't break his trust. Please understand." His eyes beseeched her to forgive him and understand that their need for each other had to remain in check for just a little longer.

Eep blinked slowly and brought her cool little fingers to press against his mouth again for a brief second before lifting them to brush a few spare strands of hair out of his eyes, "Shhh. Okay. It's okay, Guy. I'm not angry with you. You just startled me, is all. I trust you...and so does my dad. He knows you aren't going to go anything to hurt me. He trusted you with his life, with the life of his family...with the rest of my life. He trusts you, Guy. You are a part of his family and above everything, my dad loves his family. So he loves you, too." She smoothed her thumbs under his eyes, where moisture gathered, wicking it away before kissing his cheek. "It's okay. Don't be sad. I love you."

Guy pressed her face between long hands and rubbed their noses together, closing his eyes as he whispered with a thickened voice, "Thank you. For everything." The blazing fire of their intimacy had burned low and was replaced with the warm glow of true unadulterated love.

There was a clearing of a throat and the pair looked up, contrite, at the uninvited stare lingering on their faces. Gran was standing near them, tapping her foot in amusement, "Alright, young' ins. Save it will you? Any time after four knuckles, and it's fair game."

Eep flinched in annoyance and stood up, "Gran! We weren't doing anything wrong, just talking."

Gran's laugh rasped, nearly a bark, "If you have to defend it, then you were doing something worth denying. Come on, Eep. You, Ugga, and I have some girl things to do. You can have her back when we're done, Guy." Eep shot Guy a longing look and he returned it, turning a rueful glance at Gran. Slowly, Guy stretched out his hand, offering his long forgotten breakfast to Eep.

She laughed softly, shaking her head, and pressed it back at him, repeating herself, "I don't have anything you want," before kissing his cheek and turning to her grandmother. "Alright, Gran." Guy watched her back ripple as she walked away. His eyes dropped lower and sucked in a deep breath, noticing the gentle sway of her hips. Back and forth, mesmerizing. Four knuckles...it was going to be a long day.

The elder women of the Crood family gathered the things they would need for the busy day ahead. "Soooo...what exactly are we doing?" Eep crouched down at her mother's feet where a leather bag sat and started pawing through it.

"Eeeeep...stop it. Let's get going and you can see when we get there." Ugga lifted her daughter up by the back of her dress and picked up her bag. She scooped up a sleeping Sandy and put her in the outside stone playpen, "Come on, we're going."

Guy chose to remain seated for several minutes after his encounter with Eep for reasons he would rather not become obvious. Even after the loss of their heated moment, physically, Guy just wasn't ready to face his family. He let his mind wander to what would happen in a few short hours time. The race. It would to be devastating to lose. What would Grug say? Would he refuse Guy outright? Would he force him to race again? He could see the disappointment on Eep's face hovering in his brain. What was he going to do?

"Um, Guy? Hey. Uh, you gonna eat that?" Thunk had lumbered over to the blazing fire as Guy stared into its dancing flames listlessly. Guy looked down at what Thunk pointed to, the remnants of his skewer.

Guy shook his head kindly and handed his leftovers to his new brother, "You can have them. You doin okay, Thunk?"

"Uh, I think so." Both boys raised their hands in a wave as the females began their trek, calling their 'byes' as they left. A few moments of silence stood while Thunk chewed thoughtfully. He looked curiously at Guy and asked, "Why?"

"Uh, why what, buddy?" Guy fumbled at a pouch tied to a loop on his pants and pulled out a sharp knife as he waited for Thunk to chew. He often sat and carved at wood when he needed to think. It seemed like giving his normally jumpy body a task to do helped his mind focus more clearly on the needed thoughts. Carving helped to center him...but what to make? He cast his gaze around and found several small rounds cut from branches they used as kindling. Suddenly, Guy had a brilliant idea! He scooped them up and started with small nicks on the outer edges to clear the bark from the rims.

Finally done chewing, Thunk sighed gruffly and asked with a frown, "Why are you and Eep getting mated? Sounds like a dumb idea to me. I mean...she's just a girl." His eyebrows furrowed deeply as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck the grease off.

"Ha!" Guy chuckled, teasingly, "You better never let Eep hear you say that! You're young, Thunk. Someday you'll understand about it, I promise. Someday a pretty girl will come along and catch your eye and all you'll be able to think is mush. She'll make it hard to talk and hard to breathe and you'll be sad when she's not around. Before you know it, you'll be completely in love. I love your sister. Eep makes all those things happen to me all the time. Sometimes she makes me laugh so hard I cry and sometimes she makes me so mad and frustrated I could burst. But I always love her. I want to be with her when I go to sleep and I want to see her when I wake up in the morning. She's become the reason for my life." Guy had rounded the edges of three bright disks so they were no longer rough, then he began to mark out the indentations on the surface with his knife.

"But you _do_ see her every morning..." Thunk shook his head, confused.

"Well," Guy started scratching out the lines and digging in with the sharp flint tip, "that's true, but it's different, waking up and seeing someone and waking up beside someone." What a conversation to have with your mate's little brother. Guy glanced up and the boy looked bewildered.

"Waking up with Eep is no fun. She's a kicker!" Thunk groaned, rubbing his cheek in memory. Guy's eyes widened, finally comprehending why this talk was so hard for the boy to understand. The Croods lived in a cave his whole life, closely crammed in together. He _did_ always wake up with his sister, slamming him in the face with her elbow, grousing at him in her early morning stupor. Guy, who didn't remember his family, had forgotten.

He snorted and clapped a hand on Thunk's shoulder, "Thanks for the advice! I'll need all of that I can get. I know you have always woken up beside Eep and the rest of your family...and it _is_ kind of the same thing, in a way. But you've woken up with people who are your family and not someone who will be your mate...that you will someday have kids and another kind of life with. I don't know that I'm the best person to explain because I don't know that yet either. All I can tell you for sure, Thunk, is that I love Eep. I truly love her. And I want to be with her always."

Thunk took in his words for a moment and then furrowed his eyebrows again, saying sorrowfully, "Me too." Guy started at the concerned words coming from the mouth of Eep's little brother and stared at Thunk, his eyes softening. Ahhhh...that's what this conversation was really about.

"I know you do, Buddy. And we're staying right here. I won't take your sister away from you, I swear it. You'll still see her everyday and she will still go hunting with you, and teach you stuff...and tease you...all those things big sisters do. You'll just have me along sometimes, too, okay?" Guy had tried to be reassuring, and it seemed to help.

A reluctant smile formed on Thunk's slightly melancholy face, "Yeah? Okay. That's okay. I like that. It's kindof nice to have a brother. Guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Thunk." Guy smiled and went back to his whittling. After a few seconds, Thunk scooted closer.

"Hey, Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Watcha doin?"

Guy grinned widely and looked up into Thunk's curious eyes, "You wanna learn?"


	5. One Extremely Nice Rock

Sorry to anyone who is reading this little tale. I didn't mean this chapter to take so long, but Grad School doom got in my way. I will have one more chapter to post and an epilogue, so please bear with me. It may take a bit, but not too long, I promise! I hope anyone who is reading is enjoying and a quick thank you to those who have reviewed:

**Animelover58**: Ask and ye shall receive, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Android123**: Thank you so much for your kind words! You are really sweet! I am glad you enjoyed the bit with Thunk. It was fun to write for a character that seemed so underdeveloped and I hope they do more with his character in the eventual Croods2.

**QuickSpinner**: Thank you! I am in awe of your Croods works! They are lovely! Ugga reminds me of my mother quite a bit and that little dialogue flowed so easily it was a quick write. I can't wait to read more of your pieces!

So anyway, on to Chapter 5, dear readers, and please enjoy!

* * *

Chunky, his whiskers twitching, prowled around the jerkily rising carcass tied to a thick strand of woven reeds, being hefted by his person. "No. Go lay down, Chunk. This meat's not for you." Grug gave a playful swat to his macawnivore's hindquarters. Chunky blinked at him sadly a few times before licking Grug's entire face and rubbing chins with the hulking man. Grug looked around cautiously before whispering conspiratorially, "I saved you a leg," and pointing behind a large boulder.

Guy looked up and laughed as the colored cat slurped at Grug's face again, then bounded off, letting the caveman finish hauling the cooked meat into a tree to wait for after the mating ceremony. After everyone had left, Thunk and Guy had spent the whole day at camp, carving wood. Guy showed the boy a few techniques and the kid took to it easily. He was now a pro. When midday came around, they packed up Sandy and took her to the beach where she chased the tiny crawling sand critters while Guy showed Thunk how to use a piece of leather and wet sand to smooth the roughness from the wood. When they arrived back at camp, Grug was already skinning the carcass of a wild owlbear.

"Impressive, Grug! You need help?" Guy set Sandy down and Belt crawled off him to sit beside his charge, staying well away from the messiness of the dripping meat.

"You and Thunk take this tree and on three, run it through," Grug pointed to a sharpened sapling he intended to skewer through the body. Thunk and Guy picked up the blunt end and waited until Grug had the meat hefted in his massive arms, "One. Two. THREE!" The sharpened wood went through cleanly out to the other side.

The three men lifted the spit and set it gingerly over the fire. The massive beast sizzled as it slowly rotated over the fire pit, causing the pets to become enamored, watching the body roll over and over. Grug grunted and groaned as he turned the meat over the hot coals and he angled his head to watch his son. After they spitted the owlbear, the boy moved to sit near the tent, his head bent over and his arms moving slowly as the sun slowly rotated several knuckles overhead. There was an earsplitting grin on his face and his eyes were so focused...deep in concentration... an expression Grug never saw on his son unless the last dinner bone was involved.

"Guy?" Thunk's uncertain voice rang across the camp.

"Yeah, Thunk?"

"I think I ruined it."

Guy left Belt and Sandy, with whom he'd been drawing stories in the dirt, and walked over, seeing the distress in the boy's eyes, "Ruined it? What do you mean?"

Thunk held out a wooden bead with a dark purple smudge on it, "I was carvin' it; an I got hungry, so I ate some of those blackish berries and then I picked it up, and now...it's ruined."

"Let me see one of those berries." Guy held out his hand and Thunk set one on his palm. Guy knelt down, set it on a rock and squished it with another, extracting its juices. He then rolled the wood in it, letting the pigment sink in. After the whole bead was covered, Guy rubbed it on his pants leg to dry. "Thunk, you're a genius! You didn't ruin it, you made it better, look!"

The little bead was a beautiful purple color all over. Thunk beamed at Guy's praise. No one had ever called him a genius before...and it _was_ a pretty little bead. It stood out from the others he had carved and made it special.

"You know, I bet if you keep looking for berries and plants that have a lot of juice in them, you could get colors other than this, too," Guy offered the bead back to Thunk. "Come on, we'll go cut you some leather to string those on." Guy led Thunk over to the new tent and rummaged through a pile of leathers until he found a nice dark piece. He drew his knife and carefully sliced thin strips, handing them over when he was through. "Now it's up to you what to do with them. You're really good at this, Thunk. I'm impressed."

Nine year old Thunk had rarely been told he was really good at anything, and he had _never_ been told that he had impressed someone. After staring at the leather in his hands for a few moments, the boy beamed up and launched himself at Guy, hugging him about the waist. Guy chuckled kindly and patted him on the head saying, "Go on. Go make something amazing."

"Dad!" Thunk called out happily, running from the tent, "Dad! Look what I can do!"

Guy threw the leathers back on the pile and exited the tent. As he came around the corner, shaking his head in amusement, he saw the tail end of Gran's dress disappear through the Crood tent flap. He made his way over and was about to lift the flap when Gran's grey haired head poked out at him, "Oh, no you don't! It's not time yet and you have to wait!"

An annoyed groan sounded from behind the old lady, "Graaaaaan...that's dumb. Let Guy in."

Gran snapped a feisty growl back at her impatient granddaughter, "Nope. It's tradition." She turned her head back to Guy with a knowing wink, "Now you...scoot! Go amuse yourself with something other than my granddaughter for a bit. You have plenty of time for that business later." Guy's face turned hot and he started to stammer, making Gran burst out in laughter, "Just a joke, Son, just a joke. But really. Go away." She shut the flap with a pop, still cackling.

Grug sauntered over and rolled his eyes with a smug, shrewd look, "Now you understand all the times I tried to drop her off a cliff?"

"Yeah Grug, I totally get it now." Guy let out an exasperated sigh and allowed Grug to steer him away from the tent and towards the fire.

The older man cleared his throat and nonchalantly inquired, "You and Thunk have fun today?"

Guy plopped down on a rock and ducked quickly as Grug dropped beside him, flinging his arms out for balance. "Yeah. We did. He's a good kid. Smart, too."

"He's really good with that knife you gave him. He told me it was nice to spend time with you. Also, told me it's okay for you to be with Eep. He doesn't mind." Grug sent a sly look Guy's way.

Guy cracked a smile, "That's good. I was hoping he didn't."

Grug shifted, smiling a bit himself, "Thanks for showing him one of your ideas. He really likes it. He's already made a collar for Douglas." He pointed at the crocopup prancing by with a full beaded collar. Douglas stopped, scratched his new adornment with a foot, preened, and flounced off followed closely by Thunk who was on his way to his family's tent. "Well, the meat's done. Think I'll put it up in the tree until later, otherwise, Chunk'll be all over it."

Slowly, Thunk approached the family tent, trying not to mind the foreboding noises of feminine irritation coming from within. "Uh. Mom?" Thunk called nervously, shifting his feet and hiding his hands behind his back.

"Come in, Thunk." Ugga pulled open the flap and the boy lumbered in. His sister sat in the middle of the floor, an annoyed raised eyebrow pointed high at the ceiling. Gran was braiding tiny white flowers in her hair while Ugga painted designs on her back with a tiny stick dipped in black ink that smelled like the ashes of a fire. The bottoms of her feet were already covered and there were delicate little designs on the backs of her hands.

Seeing Thunk, Eep's eyes lit up, "THUNK! Thunk! Hey! Hi! What did you do today? Did you go hunting? Did you catch up with Dad? Did something fun happen? ANYTHING?" She chattered so quickly Thunk jumped back, startled.

Ugga rolled her eyes and bopped her daughter on the head, "Today wasn't that bad. And quit moving."

Thunk moved forward and sat in front of Eep, "Guy showed me something new."

Eep's eyes became huge as she whispered in awe, "...What?" Thunk handed her a bracelet of beautifully carved beads. Eep flipped them over in her hands, studying them close. She sniffed them and cocked her head, "Thunk?" Her brother glanced up, apprehensively. "You made these?"

"Well...yeah." he replied, flicking his eyes around at his mother and grandmother, who were both looking intently at his work.

"These are **_beautiful_**! You did really good! I'm proud of you!"

Eep's words caused Thunk to grin up at her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he started proudly, "Good. Cause I made those for you. For your ceremony."

Eep's eyes started to well up, "Thunk...thank you! That is sweet!" She glanced at her mom, who nodded and stepped back, allowing her children to hug.

Thunk gave his sister an extra squeeze, "I'm glad he's not taking you away."

"Nyah," Eep sniffed as she pulled back and smacked his cheek a couple of times, lightly, "Who would I annoy if we went away? Now, tell me everything. What is this called?" Eep settled back down, letting Ugga pick up where she left off, and listened to Thunk tell her all about his exciting day.

When Ugga had finished, she stepped aside admiring her handiwork, "Yes. That will do. Okay. Okay. Thunk? Will you go tell your father she's ready? Eep? You remember what to do? Okay. Yes. Now, everything is going to go just as we talked about. Gran? Did we remember everything? Is it like it was when I...you know...I don't remember. But I think it's, oh. Okay. Thunk? GO, Thunk!"

Eep stood and wrapped her arms around her slightly panicking mother, "Mom. It's going to be okay. Calm down. I love you." Tentatively, Gran stood and embraced the two women, followed by Thunk. After a moment, they separated, all with damp cheeks. Eep shuffled her feet slightly, saying softly, "Thank you guys. For...you know. Following me to Tomorrow and...uh, stuff. I...I really love you. All of you." Eep gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and the family parted, Thunk ambling out of the tent.

Ugga took Eep's face in her hands and rubbed their foreheads together, their noses touching as their heads moved right and left, "Be happy. Never be afraid. And I love you too, my little girl. So very much."

A dark shadow moved over the tent and Grug stuck his head in, "Hey? It's four knuckles. And I think Guy just passed out again, so you can still beat it if you want to."

Eep shook her head and replied, "Nice try, Dad."

Grug shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying. You ready?"

Eep finished tying her new bracelet onto her wrist and nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"No, but hurry before I change my mind." Grug grabbed his daughter around the waist and perched her on top of his shoulder, "You look beautiful, by the way. Just like your mom."

Eep petted his wiry hair and planted a kiss on top of his head, "Thanks, Dad." He emerged, ducking to avoid hitting Eep's head. She grabbed the fur of his tunic tightly, letting him take his role in her ceremony. In her long...involved...very _drawn out_ day, Eep learned all about what was to take place.

"Off with your clothes, and into the water Eep." Ugga had pulled the females in her family to the watering spring and dropped her bag in the root system of a tree.

"MOM!" Eep groaned and crossed her arms.

"You want this ceremony to happen; you get out of that dress and into that water. Scrub. Scrub everything. Hair included. When you are done, we'll talk." Ugga poked her daughter in the middle of the forehead and gave her a scowl.

Gran snorted in mirth and started to cackle, "Just like you were! I never doubted. Come on, Ugga. There's stuff to attend to." Gran pulled a small leather pouch out of the larger bag and motioned for her daughter to come with her. Eep grumbled wordlessly and pulled off her dress, flinging it aside, then dove into the water head first. She loved this little lagoon with its beautiful flowing waterfall and the little lily pads that decorated the shallow end. The far end was just deep enough to dive into and touch the sandy bottom of the crystal clear water.

As she resurfaced, Eep swam to the edge of the pool, reaching for a handful of sand to scrub herself. Suddenly, Eep was reminded of a time, not so long ago, and the burning of his eyes. It made her blush to think of it. The expression on his face was not unlike the look plastered on her own when she was allowed to emerge from the cave and hunt down prey. Hunger. Need. Desire. Eep had never desired someone or been desired before...and didn't quite know what to do with those feelings when it was no longer about food, but about another person. It felt right. Scary and unsure, but right.

Eep scoured herself thoroughly with fistfuls of sand, submerged and scrapped her fingers through her thick hair, scrubbing the dust and dirt away. In the time they'd been in Tomorrow, Eep's hair had lengthened to touch past her shoulders, something she wasn't fond of. It made her feel like there was something crawling on her back. Guy, on the other hand, could never resist running his hands through her hair when they had a stolen second alone. When he did, she would notice a small, secret smile caught in the corner of his mouth as her hair made a web between his long nimble fingers.

"Eep? Are you done?"

Ugga's voice shook Eep out of her reverie, and she scowled up, replying saucily, "I don't know...am I?" A sudden blurred movement happened in Eep's peripheral vision and Gran's staff came down solidly on top of her head, dunking her under the water.

"No sass!"

"MOTHER! Stop it! Eep. Get out of there. We have a lot of stuff to talk about." Ugga pulled the drying fur off the tree branch and handed it to Eep. "Now hurry up. I have something for you." She and Gran turned and started digging through the leather bag. Eep quickly dried off and threw the towel back on a branch. When the older women turned back around, Ugga was holding out a sleek black fur dress. The hairs had been trimmed down, lending a reflective sheen to the fibers. The whole dress was in Eep's usual style, sans for a part of the left side which had been left open and lashed together with thin black leather strips that matched the ties that went around her neck. Where all the ties ended, there were strings of tiny white shells that had been bleached bone white by the sun.

"Mom?" Eep stood in awe, her jaw hanging open slightly.

Ugga smiled and shook the dress slightly, causing the shells to make a light, tinkling music, "It's similar to what mine was...except the shells of course. We...didn't really have shells. We had rocks. Is it ok? Do you like it?"

"Mom! It's the...it's...Mom, it's beau...perf...Mom? I...I love you." Tears welled in Eep's eyes and she pressed her hands to her lips.

"Ah, enough mush. Where's Eep and what have you done with my granddaughter?" Gran groused, "That's boy's a bad influence on you. Makin you soft."

"GRAN!"

"MOM!"

The women stared at the grey haired crone in annoyance. Rolling her eyes, Eep wriggled into bottoms and her regular soft leather torso wrap then let her mother place the new outfit over her head. The shells jingled as Ugga tied the straps behind Eep's neck tightening the upper section of the dress. The side ties laced Eep's rib cage, and as she smoothed the dress down, the whole outfit blended cohesively in an appealing way. Eep glanced up at her mother, "Mom, it's really beautiful. Thank you." She reached to hug Ugga and in the process sneaked a punch to her grandmother's upper arm behind Ugga's back.

"You're welcome. Now that you look the part, we have to discuss what your part is. When we get back to camp, Gran and I will finish preparing you in our tent. Then when the time comes, your father will come and pick you up. You are not to touch the ground with your feet until Guy comes to race you. Your feet must be prepared with a special ink to make you run fast if you want to get away." Here Ugga raised her hand, shushing Eep's unsaid words, "I know you don't want to get away, it's just..."

"Tradition." Eep finished with a rueful grin.

"Yes. Now, when Guy reaches you, you two will race to Grug. If he gets to your father before you do, he gets to trade for your hand and if the trade is good enough, you are considered a woman and you begin your life with Guy. If you reach Grug before him, you win yourself free and you come back to the family, again our child. Do you have any questions?" Ugga smoothed her hair out of her face and looked questioningly at her daughter.

"How do you trade people?"

Ugga laughed and shook her head, "No, 'trade' is giving something for another. We're not...well, _actually_ trading you for another person. Guy will give something, a representation of you for you. Something worth value. Then if Grug accepts the trade, he will take the item and Guy will take your hand and you will be mated. That's how it goes."

Eep furrowed her eyebrows, "What did Dad trade for you?"

"A flower."

The pensive croak alarmed Eep and Ugga who turned, startled, and looked at the wizened old woman who had a wistful look on her face.

"Gran?"

"I told him that my little girl was a beautiful flower and the only way he could ever have her as a mate was if he brought me a flower more beautiful than she was. Your granddad...well, at the time...he wasn't really all there so he thought it was a grand thing when I asked for a flower more beautiful than his little girl. He said I demanded something stupid and that all Grug had to do was bring back some stupid plant to get his kid. Grug was gone for a full day and when he came back he and your mom got into a big fight. See, he had brought an armload of flowers and when she thought he was trying to say that all those flowers were more beautiful than she was, she got so mad!"

Here Gran paused to have a chuckle and shake her head, "Your mom hauled off and punched Grug right in the mouth! Lost a tooth that time. Never saw you more angry at him, Ugga! What your dad was really trying to say was that he'd been all over and couldn't find a flower that perfect. He'd had to pick them all, each pretty one he found, but then further on, he'd find another and have to pick that one too. But in the end none of them could compare to how much he loved your mom and what the great lug saw when he looked at her. In the end your mom picked up a flower, you remember which one, Ugga?"

Ugga nodded with a smile, "Yeah. It was the only one like it in the whole bunch. It was beautiful. I picked it up and when I looked at it, I saw how hard your dad had worked to find something to prove to Gran and me that he loved me. And it was the most perfect flower I had ever seen."

"When we had their ceremony the next day, your dad out ran me and your mom. I think we might have helped a little on that part. Your mom was almost as fast as you are, but well, she found something interesting in the clouds to look at. In the end, the flower was not as beautiful as Ugga, but it proved that Grug would do anything to take care of her and her family, so... I sort of knocked your granddad over the head and took the offering in his place. And...well, you know the rest." Gran patted Eep on the cheek, "You picked a good one. So did your mom. Never forget that."

"Bleh, who are you and what did you do with Gran? Now who's mushy?" Eep grinned cheekily at her grandmother who swatted her on the back of the head with a huff.

Ugga rolled her eyes, "When you two are done, we should get back to the tent." Eep and Gran laughed and helped pack up the supplies. When they were done, Ugga gripped Eep's upper arm and squeezed lightly, "Come on my Beautiful Flower. Let's get you to your ceremony."

Eep shook her head as she snapped from her memory and glanced down from her towering height to see her intended mate. Eep's face was alight with a glowing joy that made the world brighter and when she smiled beatifically down at him it made his heart ache with unmitigated love. This was the moment they had both been waiting for and now that it had come to pass, it seemed unreal, and time slowed.

Guy took a deep breath and nearly passed out...again. Nothing he had ever seen could compare to how lovely she was. Perched high on top of her father's shoulder, she sat lightly gripping Grug's tunic, elegant and proud with a soft expression on her face. White flowers decorated her shining hair, leading Guy's eye down to the black fur dress tightly fitted to her lithe little body. Ugga had done a nice job. Eep looked really...the entire side was open. At this observance, Guy's legs nearly gave out. He lost all cognitive thought and nearly all muscle control when he saw her...more of her than he expected. He bit his lip hard to try and dispel the instant remembrance of a time...not so long ago, and a watery encounter that left Guy's head spinning and his stomach in knots for the rest of the night.

Grug came to stand before him, Ugga at his side, "Guy." He addressed his daughter's suitor solemnly, "Do you still wish to claim my daughter as your mate?"

Guy's throat went instantly dry, but he managed to squeak out, "Yes. Sir."

Grug crossed his arms and glared down, "Very well. Then you must undergo three trials. You must prove to her mother you deserve her. You must prove to Eep that you love her. And, you must prove to me you are worth becoming my son. You have requested permission from the elder?"

Gran stepped up beside Guy and replied, "Aye. And as elder, I have granted permission for this young man to yadda yadda, blah blah, whatever. I need a drink. Enjoy youngsters, don't be late for dinner." Grug snorted, choking back a laugh, then jumped at an annoyed throat clearing. He turned sheepishly and then slumped as Ugga shook her head slowly at him then glared down at her mother.

Eep prodded her father in the cheek, "Daaaaaad..."

Grug heaved his shoulder, interrupting her, "SHHHH! You don't talk."

Eep sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and huffing. "Fine." She peered down and winked at Guy, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"Very well. Ugga? Prepare for the first trial." Grug smiled down at his mate and then trundled off with Eep. At a good distance, Grug plucked her off his shoulder and lifted her high in the air, then rubbed their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of his first little baby. She was all grown now.

She smiled down at him and poked him in the nose, "It's okay, Dad." She curled her feet up underneath her and let him sit her down on her knees, gently, in the sand.

"You know what do to, Eep. Of course, you could still beat him..." He chuckled.

Eep shook her head and said firmly, "Go Dad." He spun to walk away. "Oh? Dad?" Grug's face turned back. "Thanks. For worrying."

"Anytime, my little Tiger." Grug shambled a distance away and blew his shell.

The horn sound snapped Guy to attention. "Okay, Guy." Ugga crouched down one fist on the sand beneath her, "Just beat me to Eep. Go!" The two took off immediately, running hard. Guy's focus zoned in to his breathing. He _had_ to win..._had_ to. One foot then the next, and faster. He had to be faster. He couldn't...no..._wouldn't_ disappoint her. Not now and not ever. His heart was racing, partly with the sudden burst of muscle contractions, partly with fear. He couldn't lose another person in his life, especially someone who _was _his life.

Suddenly, Guy heard a voice behind him, "Oh! No!" The tone was flat and faked. "I have fallen. What am I to do?" Guy stopped and spun around, confused, and saw Ugga lying on her stomach on the ground.

"Ugga!"

Ugga propped herself up on an elbow and waved her hands in Eep's direction, "Go, GO! I'm fine! Go!"

Guy took a deep breath and mouthed, "Thank you." He pressed his palm to his mouth and then out to her. She nodded and returned the gesture. Guy flipped around, keeping his pace, and then there she was. His Eep. Sitting patiently on her knees in the sand, waiting. Waiting for him. She sprang up when he reached her, throwing her arms around his neck, bowling him to the ground.

Guy gasped, the air pushing from his lungs, "OOF!" He took a deep breath and stared into her happy face, "Hey, Eep."

Her eyes crinkled up in a brilliant smile, "Hey, yourself." She hefted him up and dusted off her dress, saying, "Looks like you beat my mom."

Guy clutched the back of his neck and smirked in chagrin, "Yeah, she...uh...I think she let me get ahead."

Eep giggled, "Good. You ready to go again?"

"Yeah. But wait, Eep?" He reached for her and pulled her gently to him as she responded with a "Hmmmm?"

"You are so beautiful today. Every day. And I really can't wait to spend forever with you." His soft words filled her heart full and the light kiss he placed on her upper lip made it explode. She took his hand and pulled lightly, pointing in the direction her father walked off to. They started to sprint, hand in hand, towards the sun, a brilliant light in their eyes and it felt like they were truly running for the future and what would come. Soon they saw the hulking man, standing tall and oppressive in the distance.

At twenty feet away, Eep stopped and sat abruptly down on her heels. "Go." She whispered, "Win me."

Guy shook his head fiercely and swooped down to scoop her up to a standing position, "No. We can only win together. I was alone for so long and when I finally got used to being a part of a 'together' again, I knew I never wanted to be without you. I _can't_ win alone...come with me." He held out his hand to her and she took it. Hearing the words he'd said to her times before still gave her chills. She would have gone with him the first time he asked if only for the adventure, but now, she would go wherever he went... for love. Eep placed her palm to his cheek before letting him take it in his and guide her towards where her father stood. The dark man stared down from his immense height grimly at the pair walking hand in hand.

"Very well, Guy," Grug grunted, "You have won two trials. Now the third. What do you offer me for my daughter?"

Guy's face scrunched up, confused, "Huh?"

"What do you offer to replace Eep?"

"Uh..." Guy looked around wildly, completely befuddled as to what to do. No one had told him he would have to give Grug an actual _thing_ for Eep. That...seemed totally barbaric! He figured his barter would be to take care of Eep and their family for the rest of his life. He had nothing he didn't already give freely to his family. "Uhhhhh..."

"Psst!" Grug hissed out of the side of his mouth, nodding down at a rock on the ground, "Rock. Pick up." He cleared his throat, "_ROCK_!" Guy bent to pick up the stone and held it out confused. "OH!" Grug exclaimed. "A rock. And it's a good one. Really...good. Very well. I accept your offer. Nice, uh...rock."

Eep's eyes became huge, "**_DAD_**_! _A **_ROCK_**? That's insulting! I'm worth more than a ROCK! Seriously! All the beautiful flower business with mom and all I get is, 'Nice rock'?" She harrumphed indignantly and scowled at her father.

Grug glanced at Guy in amusement, stating, "She's all yours," before walking back towards camp, tossing his new rock in the air.

Guy turned to face his new mate, completely bewildered, "You...okay?"

Eep rolled her eyes and broke into a grin, "Of course I am. But I _had_ to give him a hard time after all the years of "super tough Caveman Grug" and what I know now about him being a big softie." She started to laugh at Guy's confused face. "Remind me to tell you about the flowers someday." Her chuckles became contagious and he couldn't help laugh with her, the sounds mingling with each other as they stood hand in hand. After a few moments of giggling, Eep pulled on Guy's hand, "Hey, Guy?"

"Yes?"

"You should probably kiss me before I go all cavewoman on you."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Definitely."

"Hmmm...I think I can do that." Guy pulled her hand forcefully and her body slammed into his before he pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. He belonged to her and finally...after everything they'd been through...she was his. When he eventually broke the kiss and buried his face in her hair, he couldn't help but murmur ecstatically in her ear, "I caught you. You are all _mine_."

She burst into a laugh and punched him in the arm, "Yeah, and all for the price of one extremely nice rock."

"Who would have thought a rock was worth this much?" Guy cupped her face in his hands, letting his lips graze hers with each word, "I so ripped your dad off."


	6. Can I Show You?

Thank you anyone who is reading this for sticking with me! Last chapter and next the epilogue-I know this has been a bit in the posting...I'm terrible, I know! I hope you have enjoyed so far.

One quick thanks to all that have favorited!

:Rats xp-Thanks a bunch, you're great! I'm glad you are enjoying! Grad school is a pain, but thanks anywho!

On that note: Enjoy dear readers!

* * *

Cradled in his arms, Eep fed on Guy's mouth, his tongue dancing relentlessly against hers, pouring his every emotion into her. Normally so strong, Eep found herself becoming weak at his touch, her knees buckling, forcing her to find support in her loving mate. Never breaking the bond between their lips, Guy drew her arms around his neck and clasped her around the waist with one arm, burying his other hand in her wild mane of hair. This was the rest of her life. Slowly, her fingers made their way to tangle in the soft hair at the back of his neck. Eep sighed in his mouth, relishing their closeness, knowing nothing in this world could tear them asunder. She belonged to him fully, more than she had ever belonged to herself.

With a feisty nip to his bottom lip, she took control, plunging her own tongue into his mouth. She could feel his excitement building...feel his heart racing against hers. He pulled away slightly to gaze into her smoldering eyes, warning her, "You keep this up and you'll never get to see the home I've built for you." His husky voice thrilled her senses and she wanted to pounce on him like prey.

"Because?"

"Because I will throw you down here in the sand and show you exactly how much I love you until we're both so exhausted we get taken by the water in our sleep."

Eep snorted derisively, "_You're_ going to throw _who_?" She glanced up teasingly, poking him near his navel and he buckled to the ground in laughter, but not before grasping her about the middle to pull her on top of him. The happy pair dissolved in gentle giggles, content to bask in the simple pleasure that came with true love. She settled comfortably between his legs, her fingers toying with the fine hairs that trailed down his arm.

"You know," Eep stated as she adoringly stroked the indent between Guy's pectorals, "This is a nice resting spot for a chin. I'm going to call this a 'chest'. Chin. Rest. Chest." Eep nodded decisively and set her rather bony chin down on her hand just below his beating heart.

Guy propped his head on his arm and blinked lovingly at Eep, "That's my brilliant mate. Chest? I like it, Eep. Very clever."

She beamed in delight and she sighed, "Hmmmm. I could get used to being called brilliant."

Guy's eyes widened in surprise, "But you are brilliant, Eep! You never cease to amaze me. You keep me on my toes every moment of every day. I've never seen someone so excited to just exist, and I think that's the most amazing bit...seeing the world come alive in your eyes. Nothing ever seemed so new and exciting until I met you."Guy had been running his fingers through her hair as he spoke but stopped abruptly when her face turned grim and forlorn.

Eep pointedly looked away as she replied bitterly, "Nothing was allowed to be new and exciting for me. It was dark and hot, dark and cold, dark and lonely, dark and nothing... endlessly." Her voice became tight and choked, "I thought I was going to die in that cave." The confession was cold and empty coming from her mouth. The voice was Eep's but the feeling—the raw emotion—cut Guy's heart and it burned. "I...I thought that each night...if I closed my eyes tight enough and wished hard enough that I could will myself to die...just fall asleep and not wake up. That would show him, I thought. I didn't know anything could be like it has been...with you. I was always so tired, so hungry...so...so angry."

The deadened voice scared Guy as she continued on with a vacant expression on her face, her eyes staring into nothing...seeing but not. "I thought about killing him once, you know. Waiting one night until it was dark, taking a rock and bashing in his thick skull. Running. Running so far they'd never find me and then...I'd be free. That was a really bad day." Eep looked skyward with just her eyes, seemingly unaware of the trail of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Guy pulled her up by her arm and began to press desperate kisses all over her face, urgently hushing her with his soft words. "Shhh, Eep. It's never going to be like that again. I promise you. It will never be dark and lonely because I will always be with you. We are going to have good days and bad days, and probably some boring, nothing is exciting days, but no matter what, Eep, I love you. And I swear to you that I will make each day as wonderful for you as I can because you make my days so bright they're blinding."

He wiped under her eyes tenderly with his long fingers, "Please don't cry anymore. Please? Today is not for crying. Ask me a question. Any question you want, I'll answer. What do you want to know?" His distraction method seemed to work as Eep caught her bottom lip between her teeth to think, her sorrow nearly forgotten as she pondered a good question.

"Ummm, okay...hmmm..." Suddenly her eyes flashed and she shot him a cheeky grin through her tears, "Did you really faint before the ceremony?"

"Grug? What are you going to do with that rock?" Back at the camp, Ugga was cutting the roast meat off the carcass in thick slices and layering them on a slab of rock near the fire. She had been watching him turn the stone over and over in his palm for the longest time as she carved.

"Oh, I don't know. Keep it, I guess. I could always wait for him to mess up and then let her chuck it at his head." His voice spoke low and flat...defeated. "I've lost my baby, Ugga. We. We've lost our baby." Ugga set her flint aside and crossed to her mate, drawing her long arms up his strong back before wrapping them tightly around his solid neck. He sighed and leaned his head to rest on her arm, lifting his own hand to stroke the side of her face. His mate was so steadfast...so much stronger than he was. Grug felt like his whole world was crumbling under his feet and there she was...so calm.

"Dear. We haven't lost anything. Nothing important, anyway. We've lost an angry, sad, frustrated little girl and gained a happy, free-spirited, independent woman in her place. And a pretty fantastic young man to help guide her. Just think, too, we may soon be gaining so much more... Grandpa."

Grug shot her a disgusted scowl, "Ugga. That's gross. She's my kid."

Ugga chuckled, heartily, "Umhmm. You won't be saying 'gross' when you have a tiny squirming grandbaby clutching your finger and babbling its way right into your heart." She snuggled her cheek against him, making him smile before whispering, "You gonna be okay, caveman?"

Grug nodded and rubbed his nose lightly on her forearm, smelling her familiar scent, "Yeah, I will be. You're right, Ugga. You always are. She's so happy...we _all_ are...and that's all I can ask for. Remind me of that once in awhile, okay?"

"DADA!"

Sandy and Belt came barreling up to the pair, the little sloth holding onto the child for dear life until the last moment when he slid off smoothly and crawled up Ugga's dress to hang off her shoulder. The tot bounced and rolled over her mother's back to land in her father's outstretched arms. Ugga ruffled her daughter's hair and nudged her mate, "How about I let them remind you for me?"

Grug smiled down at his rambunctious child. No one could replace Eep in his heart. She'd been his first. His first child, his first daughter, his first reason to forever forgo his own welfare and happiness. He'd truly loved Ugga...had feelings for her...but nothing like the total unconditional love his Eep brought. And it made him love his mate more knowing she'd given him something so precious. But then came Thunk and to his surprise, it was a boy! And he was so perfect. A plump, wide eyed little thing. Then Sandy. She'd been so tiny they feared for her...and it nearly tore him apart. But then she was perfect as well. He'd just made his heart grow bigger to make room for them all.

Sandy had grabbed his nose as he'd been lost in thought, "Dada?"

Grug tossed her high in the air, laughing a booming laugh when she let out a delighted squeal, "Oh, my Sandy! My little Crispy Bear! Your daddy loves you!" Ugga grinned and walked back to the spit. He was going to be just fine. They all were.

Guy had only gotten Eep's raucous laughter under control by surprising her so completely she forgot what she was laughing about. He's admitted to a brief...only a moment, really...unconscious state...twice. This admission caused Eep to break into an incurable round of giggles. The myriad of amusing faces that crossed Guy's face only served to make the situation worse. Having had enough, Guy clenched his arms around his mate and kicked off hard from the ground with one foot, using his bony elbows to stabilize his roll. Soon, Eep was blinking up from beneath him, a pleased yet shocked expression settling her features.

She reached out and smoothed some stray hairs from his forehead, the remnants of her laughter dying with her words. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh so hard."

He caught her hand with his, rubbing his cheek lightly across her palm, "It's okay." She traced the outline of his lips with her finger, earning her a playful nip to the fingertip. "You can laugh at me all day as long as I'm around to hear it. I know you probably won't believe me, but I love to hear your voice...especially when you laugh. I think it is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard in my life."

Eep bit her bottom lip and crinkled her nose up at him in a mixture of pleasure and disbelief, "Really?"

In answer, Guy moved to nuzzle that sensitive spot where neck meets jaw and he felt her melt into his touch, gasping when his lips grazed her skin. "Hmmm...well, now I'm not sure...that noise you just made..." Guy moved his mouth over her pulse point again, eliciting another identical gasp as she shifted into him. "Mmm...yeah. That one might be my new favorite. Can you do it again?" He used his tongue to probe the outer shell of her ear making her shiver and clench her hands in his hair with a painful pleasure. Guy hissed...she really was _never_ going to see that tent.

Eep pulled his head back gently by her fistful of hair and grinned at him, "Well, _that_ was a new noise!" She released her hold on his hair and stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes at her, a lopsided grin gracing his face. "Guy...what happens now?"

He quirked an eyebrow and replied, "What do you mean?"

"What do _we_ do?"

Guy smiled widely, remembering the moment he'd heard those words before. She had been so excited to hunt with him. It was the first time he'd looked at her truly, and saw her for more than what she seemed, but for what she really was. He'd felt this tiny spark...and knew he was doomed. Guy knew. Being with Eep was like making fire which started as a tiny spark. All of a sudden, it would ignite and overwhelm... just as her blazing smile and intense green eyes did to him. Every time he looked at her it was like starting a new fire and for a time he could contain the feeling to his brain. But increasingly it was in his eyes and his heart...and much, much lower.

"Hey?" Her finger was tapping rhythmically on his forehead.

Oh. Right. Guy stared into her half lidded eyes and replied, "Well, first, I think we should lay here and do more of this," she felt his hand snake up her thigh and pull her hard into him as he bit lightly at her wrist, soothing the nip with a light open mouthed kiss afterward, "and as it's getting dark, we should eventually think about heading back to camp." His lips slid from her arm, up her shoulder and neck, leaving a tiny trail of bumps in their wake. "Or," he continued as he reached her bottom lip, "on second thought...we just stay right here." His voice became low and heavy as he plundered her mouth again, insatiably hungry.

Eep nearly purred, her hands searching for and finding the expanse of his toned back. Nimble fingers danced the surface, reading each muscle under her palms, feeling how they rippled and flexed with each breath. When he pulled away panting heavily, Eep giggled in a bit of a daze and stared at him in a blissful euphoria, "Guy! You're making it hard to think! What _really_ happens now?"

Guy cupped her cheek in his hand gazing lovingly at her. His kind brown eyes sat deep in his handsome face and the way he stared at her made her heart flutter. Nothing in her entire life had ever been so wonderful as this man and the way he made her feel. She would give her life, everything she was or ever would be, if he only asked.

Eep had never dared hope. Not for the light to stay, not for the air to become less stale and heavy, not for a life beyond the misery. But this man. Her Guy. He gave her so much more than simple hope. He'd given her her dreams back. Her innermost secret childhood wishes and desires. This wonderful, beautiful man who was so patient, so wise and caring...he loved her. Eep's feelings for him swelled and nearly burst out from her mouth. There was one thing Eep knew. Her father was a good man, but he wanted to live her life for her. But Guy...Guy wanted to live _his_ life for her.

Eep understood that there would be good and bad. She knew there would be days she couldn't get enough of breathing him...of loving her mate. Eep also knew there would be days she would get mad and upset...frustrated. Those days she would want to scream and pound the ground...want to run and... just give up. But Eep also knew he wouldn't let her. Guy would smile that amazing, goofy grin and the little lines by his eyes would crinkle up as he looked down into hers. He would grab her hand, palm to palm and raise them high into the light to make her feel whole. Eep felt her eyes sting again, threatening to leak her love from the corners.

"I really don't know Eep." Guy finally admitted. "To be perfectly honest, I never really figured I'd live long enough to love somebody. After they...when my parents had...we..." Here Guy's voice trailed off as he searched for the words to say behind the hand that had come to shield his eyes. "My parents were...so much in love. I remember that at least. They were young and I was young...but I still knew that there wasn't a time that went by where there wasn't a look or a word...a touch exchanged between them that meant they loved each other. But I only had so long with them to see what that was and how it was supposed to be."

Eep could feel his heartache pressing down on her like a boulder and she began to make the soft shushing noises that she used to soothe Sandy when she was little. "What were they like? Maybe if you tell me like you remember...I can help you think of them too and it will be like they are here. Tell me what you remember of them. What did you call them?" She tried to distract him from his sorrow as he did for her earlier.

To Eep's surprise, a soft chuckle escaped Guy's chest. After a moment he replied, "Ma and Da." The soft chuckle became a heartier laugh, "I couldn't say 'dad' for some reason. They tried so hard to get me to say it for forever...but it was just Da. His name was Lun. Hers...Oona. He was tall. Very, very tall. And thin...like me. But his hair was pale, light...and he wore it long down his back." At the statement Guy reached and fingered the tiny braids in Eep's hair. They still had a few little white flowers imbedded in them which smelled sweet and light. "She wore her hair like this...lots of little braids and it was soft, so soft. When I was very young she would lay down with me in our tent before I went to sleep and let me run my fingers through it. Mom was short. Shorter than I am now...and like a tree...all limbs. And she would hum all the time. Her smile was like yours...big and bright and wonderful."

Letting him lay his head down on her stomach, Eep traced patterns on his arm as he haltingly told her much of his past...what he could remember. Soon the tale became less about his parents and about the person he had had to become. And about loneliness. He spoke of the villages he had seen, strange people he had met, the vastness of being with others yet still being an outsider.

"I was so alone for so long...I'd...I think I'd forgotten how to love anyone." Guy nudged her with his head and glanced up, seeing her caring eyes staring lovingly back into his own. "Until I met you." He crept up her body letting his fingertips trail along with him until he reached her face and kissed the tip of her nose. Slowly, Guy let his lips mark their path down to her mouth and planted a long languid kiss at his destination. Eep slowly opened her mouth and angled her head down to give him more ample access to caress her tongue with his own.

Guy pulled from her and sighed, "I'll admit...I really wasn't thinking when I first met you and asked you to come with me. I was just so thrilled to see another person who was my age...and a girl." Here a dark flush crept across his cheeks and he grinned manically, "But now I know it was the best decision of my life...even if you didn't accept my offer."

Guy's tone took on a teasing note, "This whole journey would have been definitely different if I'd had your dad chasing me down for stealing you from him." He tweaked her nose with his finger, "But I would not want it to have happened any other way." He nuzzled at her neck, blushing more with her hum of pleasure at the contact, "All I wanted... all I thought about was Tomorrow. I was desperate. It became my dream—no—my **_obsession._** But now I'm here and if you weren't with me...everything I've done would be for nothing. I stopped dreaming about Tomorrow awhile ago, Eep. Now, all I can dream about is you. You are _all_ I want. You, our family, here. This is my new dream...growing old, loving my mate."

The corners of Eep's mouth lifted in a sweet secret smile just for him, "I think I like being the thing you dream about...what else? What else do you dream about?"

Guy's fingers fell to trace her collar bone, "Do you really want to know?" Eep nodded. "I dream about you and I exploring new places...finding beautiful new things. I dream about being there for you, with you...for the rest of our lives and about our kids growing up surrounded by so much love they could burst. I dream about your smile and how your hands move and the graceful way you run...and how you absolutely terrify me when you disappear to climb trees. But...I think I'll have a new dream now," Guy trailed off and looked away, smirking.

Eep's eyes grew large as she asked in hushed wonder, "What?"

"This thing you're wearing. I'm pretty sure I'll be dreaming about this," his fingers found the open side and stroked her ribcage delicately, making Eep jump and shiver, "for the rest of my life. You look amazing in it. Of course, you look pretty amazing _out_ of it too."

Eep blushed a dark red and pressed her lips together trying not to smile. She finally opted for more kissing, which wouldn't cool her cheeks but it would at least make his just as flushed. Quickly, she palmed his shoulder and pushed, flipping him beneath her and straddling his hips. A covert maneuver caught his arms in her hands and she pressed them above his head, capturing them in her strong grip. Guy glanced up, the fire returning in his eyes at being put in such a delectable, restrained position by his provoking little mate. Her thighs hugged his own, squeezing each time she moved and it pressed her against him, feeding the ache. His need to claim her was becoming unbearable. The friction caused a wordless groan to reverberate in his chest. Eep shifted her hips, sliding down on his groin and it nearly drove him insane.

"_Eep._" Her name crawled from his throat in a desperate growl, "_Kiss_ me. **_Now._**" His tone served to inflame her. She let go of his hands and threw herself into a mind blowing kiss, parting her lips to snake her tongue past his. This time she wouldn't have to stop, he belonged to her. Eep claimed his mouth in a nearly savage manner, humming lightly in the back of her throat. Her hands roamed his body possessively; her mind was overwhelmed by this...her consuming love. She could feel his heart thrumming beneath her hands and the thumping pulse in her fingertips matched its cacophonic beat. Together. One heart.

"Guy..." the word was a whined moan lost in the depths of his mouth. Her fingernails left tiny scratched welts down his chest in long pink trails. Every place she touched felt hot and cold simultaneously. His hips bucked upwards shamelessly, but this only served to egg her on, fueling her obsession. Her lips moved from his and traced a path down his jaw.

His focus became trained at an insatiably pleasurable sucking sensation located on his neck. One of Guy's hands clamped on her thighs with a bruising pressure and he growled gruffly, "Pl...Please don't..."

Eep, alarmed stared to pull away but was stopped by Guy's palm against the back of her head, "Please. Don't stop. Don't. _Ever. _Stop. I love you. So much, Eep. I love you." His words became a murmur, a pleasant buzz in her ear...and Eep did pull away, placing a small firm hand right above his heart and pushing herself to a sitting position to look down upon her mate. Guy's eyes flew to her face, questioning desperately, concerned. She cocked her head and let one hand grip her hair, tugging at a stray lock as she bit her bottom lip.

"Eep. What's wrong?" Immediately, Guy's hand gentled in its stony grip and he tried to sit up. Eep's stilled hand on his chest pushed him gently back down.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is right. Finally. For once in my entire life... everything is right. And I love you too. It...it just scared me for a moment." Her voice was soft, almost sad, "I'm going to do something wrong. I'm sorry. I...I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." Eep's face reddened and her hands flew to cover her embarrassment, but Guy caught her wrists, bringing them captive to his lips.

In a low and soothing tone, Guy admonished her, "Eep. No. Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. This...whole experience... it's going to be new for the both of us. I have no idea what this is or what is going to happen. You are making things happen to me that I have never known could happen before, and it...excites me and scares me all at the same time. All I know is this. I love you and you love me, right?" He waited for her to nod and he smiled an encouraging grin, "Okay. That is all we need to know. I love you and I want nothing more in this whole world than to find new ways to love you every day." When she still looked nervous, he waited again expectantly and when she didn't speak, he raked his fingers up her side, to tickle.

Eep laughed softly, pushing his hand away, "Stop." He reached with one hand and brushed the side of her face. Eep accepted the touch and turned her face to his palm, murmuring, "Thank you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, feeling her soft skin and tracing the freckles. She moved to lean over him, placing a hand on either side of his head and ran her nose down his jaw line, breathing in the scent. His hands shifted around her back, pulling her close. Eep folded her arms under his head and they lay locked in a tight embrace, letting peace wash over them like gentle waves.

Soon, there came the high-pitched tone of a shell, alerting them to the hunger of their family. "Mmm. Eep? You still awake?" Guy asked as his hand stopped rubbing the small circles on her lower back.

"Do I have to be?" Guy held back a chuckle as the muffled reply came from his mate, whose face was buried deep in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, my love." His laughter stirred her from her restful repose. "I think yes. We should probably go back before your dad comes looking. This mate thing is still new and he might still decide to break me in half and feed me to Chunk."

Eep sat up and winked, "Nyah. I won't let him." She hauled herself up and yanked him to his feet, using her hands to dust the sand from them both. "Race you to camp?" A sly grin grew across Eep's face at the horrified look on Guy's.

"_Race_?! I don't think I want to hear that word for the rest of my life! You have _no_ idea how much that word has tormented me over the past few days." Guy groaned, placing a hand to his forehead.

"But," Eep started, fingering the shells tied low on her hip, making them move and jingle, and watching Guy's eyes drop to her flesh hungrily, "The faster we get back and eat...the faster you can show me our tent." A heartbeat later and Eep was standing by herself, watching Guy sprint up the beach towards camp, leaving her in the dust. Eep bent over in laughter for a moment before taking off and quickly making short the distance between them, pulling ahead just as they came into view of the fire.

By the time they arrived, the sky was the dark blue of after dusk. The rest of the Croods were already sitting by the hunk of carcass, a large leaf on a rock piled high with steaming slabs of meat. Thunk came barreling up as soon as they came into view, hopping impatiently from one foot to another.

"Guy! Hey. I, uh...thanks for um...today." The boy thrust something in his new brother's hand and looked up expectantly. Guy looked down at his palm and saw a leather string with two brown beads and two green beads, lightly carved. "See? They're you and Eep. Cause green and brown. And you were right Guy, I went looking and saw some really dark green leaves and I mashed them up and rubbed them in really, really good. And OH! The brown I got from those weird nuts that are really yummy. Their outers make this. There are so many colors! Is it okay, Guy? If you don't like it, it's okay."

Guy smiled down and clasped Thunk's forearm in a manly symbolic gesture, his face growing serious. "Thunk. Thank you. This is an honor and naturally a gift must be given in return." With his other hand, Guy reached into the pouch on his pants and withdrew a small, thin obsidian knife with a carved wooden handle. "This was the first carving knife I made. I want you to take it and keep up with this. You're very talented. This blade is thinner than the other I gave you and together these two knives will let you carve anything."

Thunk repeated the gripping gesture and took the knife in his other hand, saying in his best manly voice, "Thanks, Guy." He turned to his sister and gave her a firm nod, "You be nice to him and he'll teach you, too." Thunk let go and trotted back to his dad to show off his new prize. Eep's cheeks puffed out in repressed laughter and she turned around so as not to insult her little brother.

Guy smirked, threw his arm across her shoulders, and drew her in close, "Don't. You'll hurt his feelings."

"I'm trying!" She gasped in a whisper and took a deep breath before elbowing Guy in the ribs, "So, what exactly are you going to teach me? If I'm nice to you, that is."

Guy's eyes flashed and he licked his lips, "You'll just have to wait until later that find that out."

"Are we going to eat or is everyone going to sit around being ninnies all evening?" Gran grumbled from her perch. Eep took Guy's hand, squeezing, and gave him a striking grin, then led him over to the fire and let him sit on a rock before settling on the ground between his calves. After the excessive excitement of the day the whole family was abnormally subdued. There was muted light conversation. Even the usual gusto with which the Croods normally devoured their food was lessened.

Guy peered down, noticing Eep's mostly untouched food. She was stroking the bracelet Thunk had given her, in a bit of a stupor with a contented smile gracing her lips. Guy glanced around and noted with satisfaction the accessories that adorned the bodies of his family. Ugga and Grug sported matching necklaces and Gran was admiring an array of bracelets around her own wrist. Even Sandy was sporting a tiny row of bright red beads around her ankle.

Guy wiped his hands on his pants and pulled his gift out from his pouch. Two bright green beads and two dark brown—nearly black—ones stared up at him. He was particularly drawn to the green...they matched her eyes. Guy reached around, looping the leather twice about his neck and tied it off above the three shells he'd worn since...since he was a child. When he looked back up, Guy noticed Ugga's big eyes on both him and her daughter. She wore a proud, satisfied, yet slightly sad smile on her face. Eep leaned her head on his knee and Guy reached to smooth his fingers in between the braids in her fiery hair.

Guy watched Eep push her food towards Thunk with a nod to him then she wrapped her arms around Guy's leg, and curled her feet beneath her. Guy cleared his throat awkwardly, "I thought...that if anyone was interested...I would tell a story tonight?" He asked the question softly as though concerned that someone would actually hear him.

Ugga beamed and turned to pitch her leftover meat over her shoulder to Douglas and Chunky, "Of course, Son." Slowly, Sandy and Belt crawled over. Guy bent and picked up Sandy, placing her comfortably on his knee and Belt crept into Eep's lap. The little brown sloth cuddled up under her chin and cooed contentedly. The family finished eating and one by one they meandered to sit around Guy and Eep.

Once everyone was settled, Guy sat back on one hand, the other still combing through Eep's tousled hair. "There was once a beautiful creature full of fire and light and happiness. But this creature lived deep in the dark underground...all alone. All the creature could do day after day was peer out of a tiny hole above its head and look up at all it could not really see. One day this creature became so angry it pounded on the earth above and cried out in joy as pieces of its captivity came crashing down around it. Soon the hole was big enough for the creature to see the vast sky.

How sad was the creature to discover that the world above was as dark and lonely as the world it lived in already. It would always be alone. The little creature was broken and ready to give up its light. It would sink back below, recover the hole, and let its happiness die...fade away. But just as the creature was preparing its demise, it spied something poking down into its home. Curious, the creature of light reached up to catch hold of the thing, and was suddenly pulled up through the hole it had begun to cover.

There, finally free, the creature of light saw its rescuer. It was another creature of light...but this one was different. It was sad and cold...no more light and no more happiness. It had long forgotten how to live and let its light fade...all its warmth gone. The bright and fiery creature embraced the cold miserable creature in gratitude and love, overjoyed to finally not be alone. And the cold miserable creature returned the embrace, finally filled with joy and happiness after so long.

Together they were lifted into the sky and became the Sun...the light of day and the Moon...the sun of night. Mates. Lovers for all time. And with their love came sons and daughters and these became all the little suns...so many they lit up the night sky and this...all this...became Tomorrow." Guy ended his story and glanced down at Eep whose eyes glistened in the firelight.

The family sat around in awe, pleased with their nighttime tale. "Guy?" Ugga began, "That was a wonderful story." She stood and walked to her new son, taking his head in her hand and rubbing the tip of her nose on his cheek gently, "Thank you. Now...Croods? I think we should be getting some sleep. It has been a long day and it is definitely past your bedtime, little Miss." Ugga picked up Sandy who had been dozing against Guy's forearm and motioned for her family.

Sleepily, Eep stood and hugged each member of her family before turning and entwining her fingers with Guy's. They started to walk toward the new tent slowly, step by step. At the entrance, Eep spun around for a last look and caught Grug hefting a sigh. She pressed her lips together in a small smile and held her hand up, stretching her fingers out. Grug returned the gesture sadly and then turned in, disappearing behind the tent flap.

"Eep?" Guy's asked, gentle and coaxing, "You coming in?"

"Hmmm?" Eep shifted her head distracted, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's going to be new. Different. For a little while." Guy placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, saying, "But then we'll get used to everything and it will be normal." Eep nodded and reached down to scratch Belt's ears, his long arms twined comfortably around her waist. Belt made a soft humming sound, purred, and leaned into her scratch for a moment. Belt then made his clicking noise and the sloth pushed her hand away in order to climb down from her hip and crawl over to hang from his perch outside.

"Not sleeping out here, are you?" Eep's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Belt only rolled his eyes playfully, made a 'whoot woo' sound, and sighed.

Guy chucked a piece of fruit from his belt pouch at the sloth's head, "That's enough out of you. We'll see you in the morning, Belt. You finally want to see inside, Eep?" Belt tittered a laugh and waved his claw at the couple, munching on the crisp treat. Eep clenched Guy's arm with both of her hands and nodded anxiously.

Guy looked down at the face pressing into his forearm, hiding one eye. He reached his unoccupied arm across his body to her face and smoothed his fingers down the exposed side. Guy murmured soothingly, "I know it's going to be weird without them, Eep. But when you wake up in the night and it's weird, I'll be with you."

She looked away, pondering for a moment, then inhaled sharply and bravely moved to pull back the tent flap. Tentatively, Eep stepped into her new home and she smiled widely. It was large. Not too large. Large. And she knew it would be full of light in the day. It smelled nice, like the forest, and the walls were held up by strong driftwood. This was a sturdy home, but not a cave...not a dark hole. The floor was carefully packed dirt...no stone anywhere. One side had a small cut-in section with a flap that was pulled up and tied off. Through it you could see the moon shining brightly in the sky.

Strong arms came around her from behind and she leaned back into the warm comforting body of her mate. Eep pressed her lips to the forearm wrapped around her, one hand clutching his wrist, the other reaching down to the arm wrapped around her hips.

She sighed contentedly, "Guy, this place. I wish I had all your words so I could tell you...how much I...how much this means...you can't..."

The voice in her ear was so tender and soft, "You don't need my words. Yours are perfect to me." She turned in his arms and pressed her mouth fervently to his. She needed him to know...needed some way to tell him. If she couldn't with her words, she would tell him with her love. With a shudder, Guy feasted on the taste of her, cupping her soft cheeks in his hands and drawing her bottom lip in between his own. His hands left her face to flow down her back until they found the purchase they were looking for and Guy crushed her body into his, the instant friction causing a low moan to escape his lungs.

When she pulled away, Eep's eyes glistened, "This. All of this is amazing. I still can't believe you've done all this for me."

"I have something else for you." Guy's voice tightened with excitement, "Close your eyes." Curiously, Eep complied and felt her hand being lifted in his. His hand was replaced by a soft weight. "Okay. You can look."

When she peered down, a delicate wood carving stared back at her. Eep reached with her other hand and unfolded the length of black leather holding three wooden charms. The two side pieces were different and the middle was bigger...both images together. Guy pressed his finger on each one, naming them, "The fire creature, underground. The sad creature, above it...and the middle is them together, lovers. The sun and the moon. Us."

Eep gasped and pressed her fingers to her mouth—warm, wet trails falling from her eyes. A heartbeat and she lunged for him, knocking them both onto the pile of furs on the floor. Eep was suddenly all over in a rush of emotion, kissing one place—then another, moving first up his body and back down. It seemed as if all reason had flown from her mind and she was moving strictly on impulse.

Guy grasped her arms firmly and hauled her up to his eager mouth, edging his tongue between her lips and clutching the back of her neck in one hand to keep her close. She straddled his hips, pressing her torso firmly against his and the added weight only fueled his desire. Guy didn't know exactly what was happening to his mate, but he knew he wanted it never to end. Every moment was burning itself into his memory. Every place she touched, every flick of her tongue against his skin, every single noise she made imbedded in his subconscious and it was like being overcome with pure joy.

Guy reached up and caressed the skin exposed by the open lacing of her dress, the flesh warm and alive. The fingers of this other hand moved from her neck to her muscular thigh and crept up slowly, under the dark fur. When his fingertips approached unexplored territory, Eep jumped back nervously with a soft yelp. "I...um..." She bit her lip and looked uncertainly into Guy's gentle, dark eyes and then made them quickly dart away...ashamed. She wanted...needed, but she was so unsure what was happening to her own body. The feelings rushed over her, wave after wave, an unknown desire that was rich with the headiness of lust and love but also doubt and apprehension. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid. She...she was afraid.

Understanding flooded Guy's mind and he felt anguish in more ways than one. He didn't want to scare her...but he needed her to know. To feel the pleasure that came with loving and being loved. He needed her to know that he would never hurt her and that she could crave his touch as he did hers. She would never realize it if he couldn't show her. Show her...

Guy smiled gently and grasped her chin in his hand to force her gaze to his face. "_This_ is okay, Eep. You are my mate. I am _your_ mate. You can...you...we—give me your hand." Eep's eyebrows furrowed but she placed her hand in his and he brought it to his face, stroking it down his cheek. Guy closed his eyes as he ran their joined hands down his neck and chest, sighing contently when her cool fingers moved slowly across his body. When he was sure of her certainty, he released his hold on her hand and let Eep continue the roaming on her own, leading to the eventual dipping of fingers below his waistline.

The sharp sound he made then caused Eep to jump and try to pull away, but he clutched at her and moaned, "No! No, that felt wonderful, Eep. I want you to..."

The huskiness of his voice caused a shiver down her back, "I? Are you sure? I thought I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Guy...I...don't..."

Guy barked a laugh, "You don't have to be worried about that. I want you to always touch me, Eep. I _want_ you to. Please. It feels _amazing_." He breathed in and shivered himself as she took his words to heart and ran her touch lightly down his chest. His heated stare burned through her and she blushed at the noises coming from his throat. "And I can't wait to make you feel like this."

Eep blinked at Guy a couple of times then stood off her mate, bringing her gift with her. She wrapped it twice around her neck like he had his own, tying it off. Eep then caught his eye and he heard the light jingling of shells. They were moving as she shook. Guy's eyebrows peaked as he stared at his trembling mate. She was terrified. _This _was wrong. Eep was never afraid. Of _anything_. Guy's heart contracted painfully for her. He knelt up and reached for her, placed his hands on her hips and drew her close. Guy could hear her shortened breaths...he imagined he could hear her heart racing in fear.

"Eep? Are you scared of me?" He asked softly. The words hurt him to say. He was wounded but he couldn't let her know.

Her "No." sounded weak and foreign to his ears.

"Don't lie to your mate, Eep. Look me in the eye and tell me. Are you scared of me? I can't make it better if you won't tell me the truth."

His face stung her heart. He was truly hurt but trying not to let it show. Trying not to let her know how much this was affecting him. "I _was_ telling the truth. I'm not scared of _you._ I...I'm scared of this...what we're doing...what's happening to me. How I feel. But not of you, Guy. Never of you." Her words sounded flat and wrong to her own ears. "This...what is this? I feel like one part of me wants to rip you apart and another wants to kiss you and then another wants to run away. But mostly I just want to feel safe in your arms, like I always do. I want to...I want...I don't know what I want." She raised her palms to her face in defeat and anger.

"Can I show you?"

Eep shook her head furiously, her face buried in her hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her mumbled contrition only served to make him more determined. He loved her. Forever. This was just an awkward step in their life, and it wouldn't beat them. He just had to show her. This was more than mating...or making love...this was about them coming together and being made one. It wasn't horrible or frightening. It was beautiful...would be beautiful. A wonderful moment for them both to remember always. He would do whatever he had to to make her feel safe and loved.

"Come here." Guy applied force to his grip and made her walk forward a few steps. He sat back on his knees and set his head on her stomach and waited. He breathed. He waited. If anything, Guy was a patient man. After awhile, her breathing slowed and she dropped her hands, placing one on top of his head. And he waited.

Slowly Eep began petting his hair, letting her fingers ruffle through the soft brown tresses. Her body shifted slightly into a less ridged position. He felt her relax and Guy reacted, moving his face to her hip, looking up at her. He tightened his grip slightly to keep her still and carefully started placing soft, open mouthed kisses on her exposed skin. Eep's hand in his hair tightened briefly, then gentled as he continued his ministrations up and down her side and he listened to her breath start to break into small hums. When Guy felt she'd become comfortable, he moved his hands down further, lovingly stroking her thighs just behind the knee. His mouth moved to the skin just below the hem of her dress and he continued lavishing her with attention, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin of her thighs.

"G...Guy?"

"Yes, Eep?"

"Ohhh! That. That feels nice." Her voice was timid...and but it was reassuring, "I like that."

Guy looked up and grinned in relief, "There's my Eep! All you have to do is tell me. Tell me what makes you happy...and what doesn't. I'll learn quickly, I promise. And the more I learn, the better I'll become. For you. I love you so much, Eep. I don't know how all this works and what this is all about. There are going to be mistakes made on both of our parts. But we can't make better what we don't talk about. Always talk to me...promise?"

In answer, Eep stepped back and fumbled at her neck, then let her fear and her dress fall in a heavy mass to pool at her feet. She was scared still...but she could let this happen. Let him care for her... make love to her...make her whole. She trusted this man. Her Guy. He led her out of darkness and took away her fear before... she could let him do it again. Guy caught a flash of Eep's normal mischievousness before the sound of her clothes hitting the floor caused a blank in his brain.

Guy's mouth became sand dry and he went still, his eyes large and unblinking. The sight of her bare and unfettered was nearly too much. His vision tunneled until everything disappeared but the shape of her body displayed by the faint glow of moonlight penetrating the opening in the tent. Guy felt as though he was being given a gift the most wonderful gift he could ever receive.

"Guy? Guy!" Eep pushed lightly on her darkly tanned shoulder.

"Hmmm? Eep. OH! Eep! Ohh...you...Eep." He finally shook his head to clear it and moved his hand to his heart which was pounding. "You are so beautiful..."

Eep blushed and took his hand, pulling him to his feet to press into him, straining to plant a kiss on his chin, "Then...show me. Show me what to do and I'll try my hardest...to make you happy."

Guy enveloped her in his arms and stared deeply into her forever eyes with the promise of a life of love, "Eep. That's the best part. You never _have_ to try."

And with that the two hearts became as one. The breaths—as one. The love—as one. Long into the night.


End file.
